Things Change
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Harry and Draco's friends notice something different about them when they fight. See what they find out when they walk down an empty hallway. Slash! M/M. HP/DM. I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. New epilogue...hope you like.
1. Things Change

CHAPTER 1

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Harry and Draco?" Neville asked his friends as they all sat in the Gryffindor common room.

It was their sixth year, there was no Voldemort causing mayhem any more, and they've been in school for two months now. And Neville had immediately noticed something different about Harry and Draco's fights. He had brushed it off as his imagination but as these past two months passed he noticed there was still something. It was like their fights were about nothing, just fighting for the purpose of having the other's attention. Instead of the hate he used to see in their eyes when they looked at each other, Neville saw some other kind of heat. The tension between them was almost…Neville blushed at the thought. _Sexual. _

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked absently.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed as she set her book down. "I thought I was the only one."

Neville, Dean, and Seamus nodded as Ron looked around. Neville wasn't surprised since Ron wasn't the most observant person. If he was Ron would realize that a certain Slytherin had his eye on him just like he would realize that his best friend Hermione was secretly going out with Dean. Neville only knew because he was observant. It had nothing to do with walking in on them having sex on Dean's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "They're the same as every year. They fight."

"No Ron," Hermione sighed. "There's more than that."

"I highly doubt there's anything more between those two."

Neville and the other guys rolled their eyes while Hermione glared at the redhead.

Just then Harry walked in fuming and stormed upstairs. They all watched him go by and they didn't have to guess who he was angry about.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were sitting in the Slytherin common room and were having the same discussion as their rivals. "I don't see it," Blaise said, which surprised Pansy and Theo because Blaise was the most observant of their group.

"How can you not?" Pansy said. "The air is practically thick with sexual tension when they fight."

Blaise shrugged. "I don't see it."

"Maybe because you're constantly staring at a certain redhead so you don't notice anything else."

Pansy watched Blaise; she knew how the dark young man had the hots for Potter's best mate. It had come as a surprise since at the time Voldemort had been alive and Ron was working with Potter to get rid of him. But then she had gotten over her shock since Blaise was neutral and didn't care about the "Dark" side and the "Light" side.

Blaise smirked. "Yes he is delicious isn't he?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something about a delicious Weasley - which she found hard to believe - when Draco came storming through the portrait hole and stormed upstairs without a word.

"One guess on why he's upset," she said as they heard his door slam shut.

* * *

'_Fucking Malfoy!'_

It was all his fault! Why the hell did he have to look so gorgeous all of a sudden? Well, he's always been beautiful, even Harry could have admit that in the past five years, but this year -when he saw him at the Welcoming Feast - he went from beautiful to gorgeous. No! Not gorgeous. Breathtaking.

Who the hell does he think he is to take Harry's breath away?

Who gave him the right?

He could still remember the first time he saw him this year.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Harry had been happy to be back at Hogwarts; his home. Sure it was a little hard because he still was stared and gawked at after his defeat of Voldemort the year before but he was used to it so he just ignored it. He was talking and reconnecting with Neville and a few others of his house mates who he hadn't talked to on the train._

_The first year sorting had started and out of habit he had looked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table and felt his breath catch. There in his normal seat sat Draco Malfoy, his school enemy since first year. And he was breathtaking. _

_His blonde, white in a way, hair was cut short but a bit longer on the top. He finally stopped putting gel in his hair, so it was soft looking. So soft looking that Harry wanted to walk over there and run his fingers through it. His face had his usual sharpness that Harry thought was beautiful. Even from his seat across the room Harry could tell that Malfoy had a slim body under those robes and Harry immediately wanted to strip him of everything to see it._

_But the most intense feature of Draco Malfoy was his eyes, which were now looking at Harry. Harry felt trapped by those eyes, he always had in the past years. Malfoy's eyes were like pools of gray, not steel like his father. But soft. Even when hate shined through his eyes at Harry whenever they made eye contact, they constantly stayed soft and now Harry felt like he was drowning._

_That was until they both seemed to realize they were staring at each other. They sneered at each other and then looked away._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Harry growled as he felt his dick harden all because of the prick Malfoy. Growling again, Harry ripped his clothes off to take a shower. He quickly got under the shower spray and after letting the water wash over him for a few seconds, trying to ignore his hard on, he realized it was pointless. Annoyed and angered, Harry grabbed his erection and started stroking himself, images of Malfoy playing across his mind, them quickly morphing to images of him pushing Malfoy onto his knees and ordering him to suck Harry. Images of him kissing Malfoy with all the desire, anger, passion, and possessiveness he possessed came to him. Malfoy moaning into the kiss and becoming putty in Harry's hands. He imaged pushing Malfoy up against the shower stall, with his legs around Harry's waist as his arms circled his neck, and sliding into him.

He groaned and pumped faster as he imaged what Dra-Malfoy would feel like around him. Harry bet he would be tight, hot, and slick; just perfect, them fitting like they were made for each other. Dra-Malfoy! would moan and kiss him as Harry pounded into him.

He had to place his hand against the wall for support. He was basically fucking his own hand now, imagining it was Dra-Fuck it! Draco's perfect tight ass instead. Groaning, he pictured pulling back from Draco's lips and working his way down his neck, licking and sucking, pulling wonderful sounds from Draco's lips. As he imagined stroking Draco's cock so they came together, Harry came with Draco's name on his lips.

Quickly showering, Harry toweled off and changed into a clean pair of boxers before getting into bed. It was pretty late and he was tired. And irritated with himself. He started referring to Malfoy by his first name, which always happened during his fantasies. But that wasn't what irritated him. No, he was used to calling Malfoy by his first name as he fantasized and climaxed. What he was irritated about was that for two months, two weeks, three days, and who cares how many hours and minutes Harry's been fantasizing about Malfoy nonstop. In the past years he had a fantasy here or there but this year it was nonstop.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was thinking the same thing.

'_Fucking Potter!'_

He did something to make him do what he just did for the ninetieth time. He just wanked to the fantasy of Potter claiming him. They've been in school for seventy-eight days and he's wanked off every night to Potter, sometimes he even wanked twice.

Potter must have done something. There was no way Draco felt this way for Potter of all people.

'**You've been wanking to Potter a lot longer than that,'**the voice inside him said.

He hated that voice.

'_I most certainly have not!'_

'**Then what was it you fantasized about third year when you all had to sleep in the Great Hall?'**

Draco grumbled as he slipped into bed and snuggled under the comforter. He didn't want to admit, even to the little voice, that he has been wanking to Potter since his third year and his first fantasy was sneaking into Potter's sleeping bag and giving him head; them trying to be quiet so that the other students and professors wouldn't hear them. Oh that had been an intense fantasy and he had done everything to not touch himself that night because he had been sure that someone would see him.

He heard the door open and saw Blaise and Theo come in. "You alright Draco?" Blaise asked.

He scowled. "Yes."

"Another fight with Potter?" he asked.

"Yes! The damn bastard had the nerve to ignore me when I confronted him about knocking into me! Who does he think he is to ignore me? He thinks because he's the 'Chosen One' that he can ignore me," he growled.

He didn't see Blaise and Theo share a look before heading for the shower. "That sucks mate," Theo said. "You shouldn't allow him to ignore you."

"You're right," Draco growled.

* * *

The next day, Friday, Harry and Draco's friends watched them. They could see the tension was high between them and could see that Draco was planning something.

Later that afternoon, after eating dinner, Harry stood up to head out and did some walking. He needed to be alone for a while.

He went to the empty hallway that he usually went to when he needed to be alone. He wasn't there for five minutes before he felt a presence behind him. Reflexes taking over he spun around with his wand in his hand and came face to face with Draco who had his own wand pointed at Harry.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Neville knew that Harry could take care of himself - they were the only ones who knew how powerful Harry really was, not even Dumbledore knew it - but instinctively they drew their wands. However the other three people with them stopped them. Blaise stopped Ron, Theo stopped Hermione, while Pansy stopped Neville.

"Let them do this alone," Theo whispered.

The Gryffindors looked at each other, silently communicating with each other before nodding and putting their wands away.

Hermione, Neville, Theo, and Pansy knew this could go two ways and they hoped it ended in the way they wanted. Ron was watching to see what his friends were talking about, and Blaise really didn't care. Sure he was interested to see if his friends were right about his best mate and Potter, but he was more interested in the redhead he was currently standing behind. He stepped closer a bit to be closer and leaned forward to smell Ron. He smelled wonderful.

The others looked at him and smirked while Ron was completely oblivious to Blaise's hungry stare.

* * *

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked with his wand pointed at Malfoy. He was powerful, only three people knew how powerful, but he would never harm Malfoy though the blonde didn't know that. The thought of actually harming _**his**_ blonde Slytherin - yes Draco was his and his alone just like he was Draco's - caused Harry's heart to stop and his stomach dropped in pain.

"You bumped into me yesterday and then had the nerve to ignore me. No one ignores me! Are you so high and mighty ever since last year that you now ignore me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're here because I ignored you yesterday."

"Yes! No one ignores me."

Harry put his wand away. "So you do the only thing you can do to get the better of me," he growled. "Sneak up from behind. What a Malfoy thing to do."

He started to walk away but Malfoy grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Yeah I probably shouldn't since you'd probably attack me from behind."

"I'm not afraid of you Potter!" he sneered.

"You're record of attacking from behind shows differently."

"You bastard."

"Dick."

"You're such a bastard you're parents died to leave you."

* * *

Ron moved to attack Malfoy for that comment but he stopped when he felt an arm slip around his waist. He blinked down at the dark arm around him and turned to see Blaise.

Holy shit Blaise was holding him.

A blush assaulted his cheeks.

Blaise leaned forward to whisper. "Draco doesn't mean it. You can tell he was just desperate for something to say."

* * *

"Better my parents dead than have a father who's in Azkaban for life for being Voldemort's bitch!"

Draco glared at Harry and Harry felt a little thrill at getting the upper hand.

But it went away when Draco punched him. He doubled over but quickly straightened and tackled Draco down to the ground. Harry knocked Draco's wand away and trapped his arms above his head to the floor when Draco struggled and tried to punch him again - Harry couldn't bring himself to punch him back.

"How dare you!" Draco growled and struggled against him.

Harry felt a primal feeling go through him as he straddled Draco and continued to hold him down. He felt like he should mark his prize and he couldn't help but stare down at the beautiful creature. His face was flush with anger, and Harry wanted that flush to be due to pleasure. His eyes were flared with anger and Harry wanted it flared with desire.

He stared down at Draco's lips and couldn't help himself. He leaned down and crushed their lips together.

* * *

Ron held his breath when he saw Malfoy throw the first punch, and was surprised when Harry didn't punch him back. But then again Harry's never hit Malfoy or even hexed him too badly, even when the ferret deserved it. He felt nervous when Harry tackled him down and saw this primal glint enter his eyes.

He was prepared for anything but not for what he saw next.

He choked on his breath when he saw Harry swoop down to crash his lips on Malfoy's. Malfoy's eyes widened in shock before they closed and he moaned into the kiss, interlocking his fingers with Harry's.

Blaise's arm around him tightened and Ron could feel the Slytherin pull him back so that his back was flush against his chest. He could feel Blaise's breath coming fast and hot against his neck and when he felt lips against his neck, he blushed. Ron knew he shouldn't be watching this, but just like his friends and the three other Slytherins he couldn't look away. It was both beautiful watching them together, they made a beautiful pairing, but it was also a chilling thing. They were enemies for Merlin's sake! It wasn't right in a way, but as he watched Draco's legs open for Harry to lie between and watched as they ground against each other, Ron couldn't help but think about all their fights over the past years.

Ron hadn't liked Malfoy from the beginning because of their family rivalry and because of the way Malfoy had tried to take away his chance of being friends with Harry Potter. Then it grew to the way Malfoy treated Harry and Hermione. He hadn't really cared with the way he treated him, but he treated his two best friends badly and he didn't like it. But then it kind of lessened after Harry defeated Voldemort because Malfoy wasn't so influenced from his father. Malfoy even became tolerable this year, only being a bastard to Harry. So it seemed.

But it seemed now that the whole fights between Malfoy and Harry started from Harry refusing Malfoy's friendship but then it turned to where it seemed all Malfoy wanted was Harry's attention on him. And to keep the attention on him. Now that Ron thought about it, the fights after third year seemed to start over little and petty things.

"Why haven't I noticed this before?" he asked in a whisper as he watched Harry trail down to Malfoy's neck and his hands travel down his body while Malfoy's hands thread through Harry's hair. Harry opened Malfoy's robes and pushed the shirt up to feel Malfoy's pale stomach. And guessing from the moan coming from Harry, he liked what he felt and saw.

"You were busy with Voldemort," Theo murmured as he watched transfixed at Draco and Harry.

Draco was now ripping open Harry's robes and feeling Harry's abs now. And Ron didn't need Malfoy's moan to know he enjoyed them. Even Ron could admit that Harry had a nice body, toned and strong. But he'd hate to see Malfoy's face when and if he ever saw Harry's back. He had nasty scars from his relatives.

"We shouldn't be watching this," Hermione said but she made no move to leave.

"Speak for yourself," Pansy whispered. "This is hot."

* * *

Harry pushed Draco's shirt over his head and trailed his hands down his torso. So much skin!

Pale. Smooth. Draco's skin! His Draco's skin!

"Potter," Draco whimpered as Harry kissed his way down his body to kiss below his belly button. He unbuttoned his pants and hooked his fingers in.

"Harry."

"…What?"

"My name's Harry."

"I know that," he growled. "Now get a move on."

Harry flicked his wrist to remove all their clothes, surprising Draco with his wandless and wordless magic. "You'll say my name before I'm through with you."

Before Draco could retort Harry crushed his lips to Draco's again and instantly thrust his tongue past Draco's lips when he gasped. He dominated his mouth, tasting every inch. He moaned but smirked when Draco gasped. Harry had silently lubed his fingers and pushed a finger in.

"Bastard," Draco gasped as he threw his head back and panted. Harry assaulted his neck, leaving nice red marks and enjoyed every sound he was making come out of his Draco. He pushed in another finger, quickly finding that spot that made Draco moan and arch his back. "Potter."

He grimaced at his surname but continued to assault Draco's prostate, adding another finger to stretch Draco for him. He brushed Draco's prostate with each thrust of his fingers and soon Draco was thrusting back, trying to fuck Harry's fingers himself. It was the sexiest thing Harry ever saw and desperately needed Draco at that moment.

He smiled when Draco whimpered at the loss of his fingers but didn't make Draco miss him much. After silently lubing his cock he aligned himself to Draco's hole and looked at him. He pushed into Draco a bit, but before he could fully breach Draco, he pulled back.

"Potter," Draco whimpered and tried to thrust down to do it himself but Harry moved back.

He did it again, only pushing in enough so his head was in before pulling back out.

"Potter," he growled.

"Beg for it."

"Excuse…me?"

"Beg for it Draco," he ordered and thrust his head in again before pulling it out.

Draco whimpered and again tried to push down on Harry's cock himself, but Harry stayed out of reach.

"Please."

"You can do better love," he whispered.

If Draco noticed that endearment he didn't mention it. He just stared into Harry's eyes and said more than what Harry expected to hear.

"Please. Please stuff your cock up my ass! I've wanted to feel your cock in me for years! Please do it. I want it!"

Harry growled as a shudder ran through him and thrust into Draco, causing him to scream and arch his back. Harry was worried he hurt Draco but Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and held him close. His arms circled Harry's neck and brought him down for a gentle kiss. It was swift and small but Harry felt his heart triple at that small sweet kiss when Harry started moving hard and fast. His head was in Draco's neck where he kissed and licked, tasting the skin as he moved in and out of his lover.

As he imagined, Draco was hot, tight, and perfect. No he was better. It was like they were made for each other and caused Harry's need to heighten. Draco was officially his now. He angled his thrust in a way to hit Draco's prostate and knew he hit it when Draco cried out and arched his back.

"Like that do you?" he growled in Draco's ear.

"Yes," Draco whimpered as he met each of Harry's thrusts.

As Harry felt his orgasm about to hit he wrapped his hand around Draco's dick and stroked it to match his thrusts. "Draco," he moaned over and over as he felt Draco's ass tighten around him. He moved faster.

"Say you're mine."

"Yours…yes!"

"Say my name Draco," he ordered. He needed to hear his name on Draco's sweet lips.

"…No." Draco gasped as he quickened to match Harry's thrusts.

Harry knew from the pause that Draco wanted to say his name, but was being stubborn.

"Say it," he growled out because he wanted to come but he couldn't without hearing his name.

"…"

"Say it!" He bit down on Draco's neck.

"Harry!"

Harry came then, his come coming out to coat Draco's walls as Draco came across their chests.

He slumped on top of Draco and breathed in his scent, leisurely licking the part of his neck that he bit. He ran his fingers over it once he caught his breath. "Sorry," he whispered. "There will be a bruise."

Draco nodded and tightened his arms around Harry's neck which Harry smiled at. He had been afraid that Draco would try to get away from him as fast as possible but it seemed he was fine with him here and he wasn't screaming about the fact that Harry had bitten and that it was going to bruise his pale skin.

He nuzzled Draco's neck for a while before he slid out of him, not missing his hiss when he pulled out. He kissed Draco's lips again before he silently cleaned them and dressed them. He helped Draco stand and fixed his tie while Draco fixed his.

"Thanks love," Harry whispered as he pulled Draco close to kiss.

When he pulled back Draco looked at him with a smile. "I hate you."

Chuckling he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist as they headed out of the hallway. "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They paused at the end of the hallway to give each other one more kiss before they parted. Harry watched Draco walk down one way that would lead him to the stairs down to the dungeons. Before he went the other way, Harry spoke.

"I understand you following us to make sure we didn't hurt each other, and I appreciate you putting up silencing charms since we didn't think of it, but if you ever watch us again like that you'll find out how powerful I really am. And I don't want you letting Draco know you saw us because I know it would make him uncomfortable and embarrassed and I don't want that. Is this clear?"

The six students came out of the alcove and Harry turned to them. He raised his eyebrow at them.

They quickly nodded; at least his friends did since they knew he meant it. Draco's friends just gave one short nod but Harry could see they didn't believe that Harry would follow through. He'd just have to show them if they ever tried to watch them again or he found out that Draco knew about them watching.

Harry nodded. "See you guys later," he said and left.

* * *

It was silent for a while after Harry left until Pansy couldn't hold it in any longer. "That was the hottest damn thing I've ever seen!"

Hermione fanned herself. "I agree. I think I'm going to go find Dean."

She left with a smile of anticipation, not seeing Ron's surprised face. Theo nodded and left. "I need to go find Daphne."

Neville and Pansy looked at each other. "Well my betrothed," Neville said with a bow. At least as much as he could bow with the huge erection he had. "May I escort you to a more private spot?"

"Betrothed?" Ron and Blaise asked.

"Yes, it was arranged years ago. I didn't want anything to do with Neville, but he wanted us to be happy so he pursued me when he could."

"And she finally accepted me last year." Neville smiled and grabbed her hand. "Now let's go. I have a few things I want to do with my lovely fiancé."

They left with huge grins and a spring in their step.

Ron felt nervous alone with Blaise. He avoided looking at Blaise, especially since he could feel the Slytherin's eyes on him.

"Um, well, I'll see you around."

He went to walk away but again was stopped by an arm around his waist. He was pulled back against Blaise's chest, feeling every contour of his body against his back. Ron blushed when felt Blaise's hard on in his back. He felt his breath quicken and quickly hardened when he heard him whispered huskily in his ear.

"The silencing charm is still up."

Ron smiled and turned around in his arms. He was going to have to thank Harry later for letting things change or he would never have let himself have Blaise.

* * *

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! Awesome! **

**I tried to fix any mistakes that I could catch and reposted it. **


	2. Library

CHAPTER 2

Ron sat down the next morning at breakfast with a little wince. His ass still hurt and he didn't want anyone to know. But when he looked up he saw that Hermione and Neville did catch it. And they were smirking! Ron grimaced and started piling his plate.

"Have a good night Ron?" she asked with a smile.

"Why yes I did. Did you?"

"Yep," she said while looking around. "Where's Harry?"

"He'll be down soon." Neville said.

Sure enough Harry walked into the Great Hall with a fuming Draco behind him. Ron, Neville, and Hermione watched as Draco marched over to his table and sat down with his friends while Harry was smiling and making his way over to them.

Once he sat down Hermione asked. "What'd you do to him now?"

"Me? Nothing."

"I think it's the clothes," Ron suggested.

Harry in the past years didn't dress well. At first it was because it was all he had but then it was because he couldn't. If his relatives knew how much money he had, and they would notice with the clothes Harry wears now, then they would try to do anything to get his money. But now that Harry lived with Sirius and Remus and didn't have to worry about his relatives, he was able to wear the clothes he wanted, and the clothes he wanted were nice. They weren't ten sizes bigger than him with holes and stains. They were stylish and fit him right. They showed off his toned body. Like now. Right now Harry was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips and a green button up shirt that showed off his eyes which no longer hid behind glasses because Sirius had them fixed immediately after defeating Voldemort. Harry had bounced off the walls for days with happiness because he had always worried his glasses would fall off during a fight and plus he just plain hated the glasses that weren't even the right prescription.

And judging by the glare Draco kept sending Harry after he let his eyes roam over what he could see; Ron was guessing it was the clothes.

"I don't get it," Hermione said and Ron felt like it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I figured after yesterday that he wouldn't act like this towards you anymore."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked with a smile as he piled his plate. "Draco's as stubborn as could get. You heard him last night. He wouldn't even say my first name." Hermione, Neville, and Ron blushed for being reminded that they watched their friend have sex with Draco the night before. "So he's not going to suddenly change after one night."

"But he admitted he was yours," Neville added.

Ron wasn't so worried about anyone hearing them even though he could see some of their house mates trying. Harry developed a habit during his fourth year to put up a silencing charm around him and his friends whenever they talked. Even if they went somewhere private he still put one up in case he didn't notice someone following them.

Harry nodded as he sipped his pumpkin juice. "Yes but he's still not going to give in so easily. He may give into the sex quickly but he won't do that with his feelings."

They were silent as they ate for a while before Hermione asked a question Ron could see she's been dying to ask. "Harry, how long have you liked Draco like you do now?"

"Um, let me see." He pondered for a while, all the while staring at Draco who Ron could see was trying to ignore Harry's stare. "I think it started third year but it was a fantasy here, a fantasy there. It wasn't like it is now until I saw him at the Welcoming Feast at the beginning of the year."

"Do you know how it started?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I started to notice that Draco was starting fights with me for pettier things than normal. It made me think about why but I'm sad to admit that Sirius had kind of occupied my thoughts at that time so it took a back burner."

They nodded as they remembered that year with Dementors and professors constantly warning Harry about the crazy Azkaban escapee that had betrayed his parents and was his godfather. They were happy that cleared up in the end and now Harry had a parent figure, plus Remus, to live with since last summer.

"I figured," Hermione said. "I noticed last night during your fight with him that I've never seen you punch or hex Draco badly, even when he deserved it."

"I realized that too," Neville and Ron said together.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. It was because the idea of doing it didn't sit well with me." He turned away from Draco to look at Hermione; and now that Ron was looking for it he saw Draco frown once Harry's eyes were off him, look at Harry, and then glare when he saw that his attention now was on Hermione instead of him. Ron chuckled.

"And to be honest," Harry said as he stared at Hermione. "Third year when you punched him? I wanted to hex you for hurting him. But I couldn't."

Hermione's eyes widened before smiling while Neville and Ron did the same.

Just then the post arrived and Hermione was the first one to open the newspaper. "That bitch!" she screeched.

"What?" Ron asked as he opened his own.

Right there in front of him was an article speculating if there was a new Dark Lord and if it was Harry Potter. "That bitch," he growled.

"Let me see," Harry said and grabbed it.

Ron watched him skim it before shrugging. "Seems Rita's getting slow. I expected something like this months ago."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked as he too skimmed the article.

"Well, first, I was the Savior of the Wizarding World, and then I was the heir of Slytherin. I was a trouble maker who somehow entered the Tri-Wizard tournament and ended up in a love triangle with my best friend and another Champion, and then I was a brave boy to go through the trials at such an age when the others were older. Then I was a liar and an attention seeking brat, followed by I was telling the truth and I'm again the Savior of the Wizarding World. Something was bound to happen to pull my name through the dirt again," he shrugged. "I just thought it would have happened months ago." He looked back at the paper. "I'm actually surprised she didn't go digging up if I had an abusive childhood and plaster it over the paper."

"You don't think she would do that d-" She cut herself off when the others looked at her like she was daft. Of course Rita would do something like that.

"Don't worry 'Mione. The Dursley's moved once I moved out, thinking it wouldn't allow me to come back if they're not there. And no one knows where I used to live anyway. Plus it's not like the Dursley's would actually admit to what they did to me."

"True. I'm just worried for you Harry, especially now with this article."

Harry waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You know I can take care of myself."

An owl swooped in to drop a letter off for Harry and they all weren't surprised that it was from Sirius and Remus. They constantly wrote to him and plus with this article it wasn't surprising.

* * *

Draco snorted when he read the article about Ha-Potter being a new Dark Lord. Yeah, there was a bit of a darkness to Potter this year, a darkness that spoke to Draco and stimulated his senses. It came out last night when they fucked in the abandoned hallway. But Potter wasn't Dark Lord material and Potter didn't seem like a person to want to rule the world.

'_No, he looks like someone who just got out of bed after a great shag.'_

Draco scowled and torched the paper in his anger. When he had walked up from the dungeons this morning to head to breakfast he had come just in time to see Potter walking down the stairs and had almost tripped on a step. Potter was fucking gorgeous in his clothes, like he was every time he wore casual clothes and didn't wear his school robes. His jeans hung low on his hips and Draco whimpered softly when Potter waved to someone and the shirt rode up to show some skin. His hair was its usual wild self.

Potter came down and looked right at him and Draco gasped a bit at how bright his eyes were with the shirt he was wearing and no stupid glasses blocking them. He smiled and walked over to Draco, Draco's eyes glued to the flesh that he kept getting a glimpse of when the shirt rode up.

"Hello Draco," Potter said as he came over. He continued to stare into his eyes as he smirked and raised his hand to rub his thumb across his bottom lip. "You're drooling Draco."

Draco scowled and jerked his head back. "I did no such thing."

"Of course."

"And stop calling me by my name."

"I apologize but I will do no such thing."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me," he said as he had stepped forward to be right against him. "Draco," he whispered as he leaned forward to whisper and licked the shell of his ear.

Draco had to bite down on his bottom lip to not whimper and when he opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he closed, he saw Potter smiling at him and turning around to leave before Draco could say anything.

And now here he was eating breakfast and he couldn't stop looking at Potter. The bastard had the nerve to look so delicious first thing in the morning.

"Draco, honey," he heard Pansy from beside him.

"I was not drooling!"

He saw Blaise, Theo, and Pansy look at each other, smirking. "Why Draco," Blaise said. "She never said anything about drooling."

He blushed a bit before he sneered and went back to his food. He wasn't going to think about Potter and his delicious looking body. He wasn't going to think about how he wanted to lick that exposed skin. No. No, he wasn't going to think about how he wanted unbutton the shirt and licked more exposed skin.

Nope. He wasn't going to think of Potter. At. All.

* * *

Harry had written back to Sirius and Remus and was now in the library to do some reading. Snape, who finally let up on him this year, gave him a pass to the restricted section to do some reading. But right now he just wanted to do some light reading.

He was in the back of the library looking at the different books when someone pushed him back. "Out of my way Potter."

Harry took a step back from being pushed back and watched Draco just stand right in front of him looking at the same books as Harry was. He just stayed quiet and looked over Draco since Draco was about an inch or two shorter than Harry.

* * *

Draco hadn't been able to stop thinking about Potter like he wanted and went to find him. He had found him in the library and couldn't stop himself from getting closer to him. He needed to be close to him.

Now he was standing in front of Potter and couldn't stop his heart from racing.

He bent over from the waist to "look" at a book closer and heard Potter groan when he brushed his ass against Potter's cock. He inwardly smiled when he felt Potter harden. He innocently - yes innocently - brushed against him when he adjusted himself and heard Potter hiss.

* * *

Harry grabbed Draco's hips to get him to stop moving.

"Draco," he growled when Draco squirmed his ass against his cock again.

Draco turned his head to look back at him. "What?" he asked in an innocent voice but Harry knew differently. The vixen knew exactly what he was doing to him. "You okay Potter?"

He nodded and Draco went back to look at a book as Harry tried to control himself. But damn it if his Draco wouldn't stop moving. He ran his hand down Draco's spine, getting a moan from his blonde and watched with a smile as Draco arched his back to keep contact with Harry's hand. He reminded Harry of a cat. Harry ran his hand back up his spine but kept going until his fingers went through Draco's soft hair. He's finally feeling his Slytherin's hair and it was as soft as he thought it would be.

Draco moaned as Harry rubbed his fingers through his hair but when Draco rubbed his ass against Harry's cock again he gripped his hair and yanked him back so he was standing flush against him. Draco gasped at the suddenness but moaned when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and attacked his neck.

Harry grimaced when he saw again that his mark was concealed under a charm. When he had seen that earlier before breakfast he had been tempted to remove the charm there and then but he stopped himself. Not this time. He finite the concealment charm and watched as his mark appeared. It wasn't bad which he was glad about, but it was still there and liked seeing it. He liked knowing he was the one who put it there.

He trailed kisses, licks, and nips up to his ear where he nipped Draco's earlobe. "You need to stop Draco or we'll get caught."

His eyes widened for a second when Draco moaned and pushed himself back against him. "Hmm," he hummed in Draco's ear and pushed Draco forward so he had Draco trapped between him and the bookcase in front of them. "Does that turn you on Draco?" he asked as he lowered his arm that was around his waist until he was cupping Draco. "That's a yes."

He unbuttoned and unzipped Draco's pants and reached in and moaned along with Draco when he wrapped his hand around his length. Seemed his Draco liked going commando.

"Potter," he whimpered as Harry began to stroke.

"It's Harry," he growled in his ear and nipped his earlobe again.

Draco moaned in response.

"Does the idea of getting caught turn you on?" he whispered. Again a moan. "The idea of anyone coming along…" He nipped Draco's ear and pushed his erection against his ass. "Anyone coming along and seeing us…" He yanked on Draco's hair to the side so he could kiss Draco's mouth as he thrust his erection against Draco and stroked him faster. "Seeing the way I touch you…"

Harry saw Draco's grip on the bookshelf tight.

"The way I stroke you…"

"Potter," Draco whimpered.

"The way I turn you into putty…"

Harry felt Draco's hand reach back into his hair and hold onto him as the other hand continued holding onto the bookshelf. Draco was moving his hips in time with Harry's hand and moaning.

"Look at you," Harry whispered in Draco's ear as he stroked Draco faster. He could tell Draco was close and so was Harry. Rutting against Draco's ass as Draco fucked Harry's hand was bringing him close. "I can bend you over…right now…and you wouldn't care…if anyone…saw us."

"Merlin Harry!" Draco gasped as they moved faster.

"That's right Draco…say it again."

"Harry."

"Again."

"Harry!"

Draco came after a few more stokes and Harry followed him, coming in his pants. They rest against the bookcase - Harry resting against Draco - to catch their breath.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's neck. "I think I found your fetish."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco said in between breaths.

"Oh I think you do." He cleaned up their mess and closed Draco's pants after tucking him back in. He turned him around. "You like the idea of doing it in public and trying not to get caught."

Draco blushed and looked away.

Harry smiled and couldn't help but brush his thumb over Draco's pink cheeks. His blush was beautiful. "Don't worry love. I like it," he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He pulled back to look at Draco and saw him smiling a little. He smiled back and rubbed Draco's neck, his mark. "Don't hide my mark from me."

"What makes you think we'll ever be alone again?"

He shrugged but he knew. Draco obviously couldn't stay away, even though he couldn't admit it, and it thrilled Harry that Draco couldn't stay away from him.

Knowing Draco would want it covered back up again, Harry pressed one more kiss to it and then put the concealment charm back on it.

"…I still hate you."

Harry smiled. "I know."

They stood there, continuing to stare at each other before Draco rolled his eyes and left. Harry smiled after him and decided to leave the library.

"Although that's his fetish, I know he still wouldn't want to be caught. So don't tell anyone," he said before he left with a spring in his step and a big grin.

* * *

Dean released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Harry spoke.

He had been minding his own business when he heard moaning and removed some books from his side to see the other side. He had almost had a heart attack when he saw Harry and Malfoy doing what they were doing. He had nothing against homosexuality, he was straight, but that was fucking hot if he was being honest.

He never knew Harry was so dominate.

Yesterday he had been surprised when Hermione found him and dragged him to his bed. They went at it fast and hard and when Dean had finally been able to ask he asked what had brought it on. All she said was Harry and Malfoy and left him confused.

But now he understood. They were beautiful and sexy together.

Dean concealed his erection and went to go find Hermione. He needed release and he'd rather do it with Hermione than his hand.


	3. Beautiful Eyes

CHAPTER 3

"Hey Neville," Harry said as he plopped down beside his friend in the Gryffindor common room.

Neville glanced at Harry and did a double take when he saw the huge grin on his face. He smiled. "Hello Harry. What's got you in such a good mood?"

He watched as Harry's smile widened. "Oh, just had a little run in with my favorite blonde Slytherin."

"Ah." He chuckled while shaking his head. He looked to the portrait hole when it opened and saw Dean dragging Hermione upstairs. He didn't need to be a genius to know what they were headed to do. He and Harry watched them head up to the dorms before turning back to each other. They smiled at each other.

"Listen Neville, I need your help."

Neville closed his book and gave Harry his full attention. "Okay."

"See I have a feeling that Draco's going to try and distance himself from me."

"That sucks."

"Well," he shrugged like it was nothing. "He needs time after what we did last night and earlier today in the library."

Neville choked on his breath. "The library!"

Harry smiled as he got a faraway look. "Yeah."

Neville looked around and saw some people looking at them but he knew none of them could hear them due to Harry's automatic silencing charm. He snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face to bring him back. "Harry."

He shook his head. "Sorry. Alright, I want to send him a flower every day and that's where I need your help. You know flowers and their meanings, and this may surprise you but so does Draco. He actually has a soft spot for flowers."

"How do you know that?" Neville was surprised to hear that Draco was a flower person. During Herbology class he constantly complained about it being a dirty job and that it was manual work.

"When you have an enemy that turns into an attraction you watch them." He smiled at Neville. "I know what you're thinking. He doesn't like getting dirty, but he likes the flowers. I saw him one time sniff a flower when he thought no one was looking. Anyway, I thought you could help me."

Neville nodded. "Let's go to the greenhouse that holds the muggle flowers and we'll talk."

Harry nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Draco was sitting with his friends at dinner when a school owl flew towards him. Many people watched it fly to him since mail didn't come until morning but most importantly they could see a flower wrapped in parchment.

He frowned at the owl as it held its leg out for him to take it. He did, feeding the owl a bit of food before it flew off.

"Who's that from?" Pansy asked as he took the flower from out of the rolled up parchment and held it.

He didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off the single variegated tulip. Its two colors were orange and yellow. It was quite beautiful and Draco couldn't help but blush as he brought it to his nose to smell because he knew the meaning of the flower, but he wondered if the one who sent it did.

'_Only one way to find out.'_

Draco unrolled the parchment and read:

_The complete beauty of his  
those supple pink lips  
that red blush in his cheeks  
flowing hair  
the joy in his smile  
his laughter ringing in my ears  
such soft, luscious skin  
and those eyes...  
oh, those steel grey eyes  
paralyzing my beating heart  
scattering all my thoughts  
stealing my shallow breath  
holding me in their power  
those eyes of liquid metal  
unnaturally soft & full of love  
nothing compares to these eyes  
his beauty is obvious, yes  
but these eyes are special  
rarely changing this color  
I'm afraid to look away  
fearing they'll change back to blue if I do  
or that deep shamrock green  
I wish I could keep these eyes  
so powerful, so alluring  
even knowing their power over me  
I never want them to leave  
the addiction for his steel eyes  
overwhelms me, needing to see them  
they're the cherry on my sundae  
the final touch to his perfection  
don't ever hide your beautiful eyes from me._

Draco blushed something fierce while Pansy squealed with delight after she finished reading over his shoulder. She ripped it out of his hands and passed it across the table to Theo and Blaise. Draco was busy blushing and looking over at the Gryffindor table. Right across from him, since first year, sat Harry Potter. He was looking right at him and Draco felt like he was the one whose shallow breath was stolen. Draco felt overwhelmed as he saw all the passion and desire in his eyes. He saw something else but he wasn't ready to see it, so he finally looked away from Potter and back to his friends.

Blaise and Theo were smiling as Pansy was reading the poem again while smiling.

"Seems you have an admirer Draco," Theo said.

"…Yes." They didn't know about last night and definitely not earlier in the library. He would hate to see their faces if they found out about what he and Potter did yesterday and earlier in the day.

He missed the look shared between the three before Pansy handed back the poem. "Any ideas on who it can be?"

"No." He answered curtly. No way was he going to tell them it was Potter.

He went back to sniffing his beautiful tulip and again he missed the look shared between his friends who then shared a look with Harry before going back to dinner.

* * *

Harry watched Draco bring the tulip to his nose to smell it again and his heart stopped at the gentle smile that came to Draco's lips.

He turned to Neville who was smiling at him. "Tomorrow…smile."


	4. There's Sunshine in Your Smile

CHAPTER 4

The next day, Sunday, Hermione and Ron followed after Harry and Neville. They were surprised to see them walking to one of the greenhouses. "What are we doing here?" Hermione and Ron asked together.

"I'm going to be sending Draco some flowers," Harry said absently.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she looked around. That was really sweet and now it answered her question about who sent that flower to Draco last night. She was one of the people who noticed him receiving it last night and wondered who it came from since Harry hadn't mentioned it. But she guessed it was him all along.

"So why don't you just pick something? They're all the same," Ron said as he walked around.

The other three looked at him like he was stupid, Neville looking the most upset which Hermione didn't blame. Neville loved Herbology. He had a way with plants, it was amazing. And for him to hear someone, a friend no less, say that all flowers were the same in his presence angered him.

"No. They. Are. Not." Neville ground out. "Each plant and flower is different."

Harry and Hermione shared a look and Harry spoke up before Ron said anything that would anger Neville more. "Well, they all are different and flowers have meanings. And I don't want to send a flower that means death when I want it to mean something else. That's why I need Neville. Last night I sent one that meant beautiful eyes."

Hermione smiled and sighed like any girl would at the romantic gesture. She's known Harry since they were eleven but she's never known him to be so romantic. She knew about his power, his sexual orientation, she even knew about the bit of darkness in him - Neville, Ron's, and hers matched it - but this possessiveness and romantic side surprised her. Draco didn't stand a chance. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

He smiled and she tried not to laugh at the dreamy face he got. "His smile. It's so beautiful."

"Got the flower right here Harry," Neville said and waved him over after glaring at Ron a bit.

"So Ron," Harry said as he looked at the flowers to choose the perfect one. "What's up with you and Blaise?"

Ron blushed and looked away but Hermione saw him smiling. He shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Really?" he asked absently as he held up one flower to inspect it. "I could have sworn I saw you two share a kiss before breakfast today."

Hermione and Neville chuckled at Ron's bright red blush. "…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then I must have imagined that grope of your ass."

"A grope huh?" Neville said with a smirk that would have made Slytherins jealous. But sadly for them they wouldn't know about it since Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had to act their Gryffindor way. Some Slytherins may learn their ways though seeing as three of their group were seeing them.

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

"Got it!" Harry cheered with a bright grin. He waved Hermione over. "Hermione, what do you think?"

Hermione went over and held the flower to look at it. She knew Harry. She had to really look at it and give her honest opinion on if it was perfect because Harry wanted perfect.

She nodded. "Perfect."

Harry nodded back. "Good." He turned to Neville. "Hey, Professor Sprout isn't going to miss these flowers is she?"

"Nah. Since I'm with you she'll be fine with it. Besides," he shrugged, "you're only taking one of whichever flower you want. It's not like you're taking a dozen or more."

Harry nodded before Ron asked, "How is that we've known everything about each other since we were eleven but we never knew about you and Pansy?"

Hermione nodded because she wanted to know that one.

Neville shrugged. "Easy. Just like we never knew about Harry and Draco. We were busy with other things, and we weren't exactly friendly with Slytherins at the time. Plus it seems to me that we know everything about each other except for who we're interested in or seeing. Such as I didn't know you liked Blaise and I only know about Hermione and Dean because I'm observant." He ended that with a glance to Hermione.

She blushed when she remembered Neville walking in on them one day when she and Dean had been in such a rush to be together that they forgot to simply lock it. Silencing the door they remembered but not locking.

"That's true," he mumbled. "Isn't she a bitch though?" he blurted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her redheaded friend and smiled with Harry who was busy looking at other flowers to send next.

Neville chuckled. "Yes but not as much as everyone thinks. And it's only to people who don't know her well."

They all chuckled.

* * *

Pansy was walking around with Blaise, just hanging out. "So…"

"So," Blaise said.

She stayed silent for a while before bursting. "So what about you and Weasley?"

Her friend smiled. "What about us?"

"Are you together? Was it a onetime thing? Is he being stubborn like Draco is with Harry and you have to chase him? Come on." When he didn't say anything and continued to smile she went for the big guns. She wrapped her hands around his upper arms and made her eyes as big as she could get them. "Blaise," she whispered. "Please."

She could see him trying not to look at her and she inwardly grinned. She knew that he couldn't resist her when she gave him the puppy dog eyes while whispering. Now if she whined that was different. He would have continued to ignore her. But whispering in a pleading voice with the puppy dog eyes just made him melt. She knew it and he knew it.

He glanced at her and sighed. "Fine. I don't know if we're together per say but we have been together, you know."

She giggled. "Yes I understand." She silent before asking, "When?"

"If you must know Friday and last night."

"Where last night?" She didn't have to guess where they had done it on Friday night after she and Neville were the last ones to leave them alone in that hallway.

"Oh no," he said. "I'm not telling you that now that I know you have a thing for man on man action. I want all my attention on Ron, not half on him and half on the lookout for you."

Pansy smiled sweetly and knew from that last statement about putting all his attention on Weasley - it was said differently - that if Blaise had any say then he and Weasley would be together for a long time. Blaise was a giving person when it came to sex, he always gave his partner all the pleasure he could - she's heard it over the past years - but the way he said it about Weasley said that the attention was going to be used for more than in the bed.

She made a mental note to talk to Weasley in the future about the puppy dog look.

* * *

Lunch time came and the Great Hall paused when they heard someone squeal in excitement from the Slytherin table. It was a surprise since everyone thought Slytherins didn't show much emotion and there sitting by Draco Malfoy was a happy, excited, bouncing Pansy Parkinson. In the process of them all looking to see that Malfoy had received another flower wrapped in rolled parchment they missed an owl drop something off to Ronald Weasley too.

Now everyone was wondering who the mystery person could be that would send the Slytherin Ice Prince a flower two days in a row.

* * *

"Who's that from?" Neville asked Ron who just received a big Honeyduke's chocolate bar, Ron's favorite candy.

Ron blushed as he read the card.

_Hope you enjoy the chocolate._

_I plan to enjoy you later tonight._

_Thinking of you._

_BZ_

Neville chuckled at the card - simple and effective - and Ron's blush while Hermione and Harry did the same although Harry's seemed distracted. Neville didn't have to look at him to know that Harry was watching Draco - along with the rest of the school - as he read his note.

Neville would hate to wonder how Pansy would react if he sent the flowers he always sent her in front of everyone in the Great Hall. No doubt the squeal would be deafening. But he knew she enjoyed them no matter where or how she received them because every time he sent her flowers to her dorm room she seemed to walk on cloud nine for a few days.

In fact, she seemed to prefer them given to her in private. That was why when she received flowers in public she knew it wasn't from him. Neville remembered the few times he saw her receive a bouquet by owl a few times by other people trying to grab her attention. It had taken everything he had not to march over there, find out who they came from, and to punish who would think to take Pansy away from him. Their marriage may have started out arranged but it hadn't felt that way in years. But Pansy always made it clear with her facial expressions that she didn't appreciate the flowers. Neville chuckled because due to her negative responses to flowers in public everyone assumed she hated them when Neville and her friends knew she actually loved them but only from him.

* * *

Draco stared down at the flower rolled up in parchment that was sitting in front of him. Thanks to Pansy's outburst, now everyone was watching him.

"Draco," Pansy said. "Open it."

He picked up the parchment and just like yesterday he slid the flower out to look at it better. It was a bright yellow tulip that was just beautiful. Knowing the meaning of the flower, Draco rolled open the parchment and read, knowing full well that Pansy was also reading it.

_To see your beautiful smile,  
I will cross a border.  
I will fly like a bird,  
As it is my heart's order._

_My eyes are restless,_  
_To see your beautiful smiles._  
_I have promised my heart_  
_That I will go a thousand miles._

_To see your beautiful smile,_  
_I will change my own way._  
_I will break the chain of values,_  
_No matter what the world say._

Draco bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling while Pansy squealed again and just like last night ripped the parchment from him to hand to Blaise and Theo. Activity continued in the Great Hall but Draco knew it was talk about Draco's flowers and who it could be.

Damn Potter!

Draco couldn't help but smile though. That was the sweetest thing he's ever received and the day after the variegated tulip about his eyes.

Damn that Potter!

A dominating Potter he could handle because it was just about physical attraction. And after the library he told himself that he was going to stay away from him since he got what he wanted then and in that empty hallway. But that bastard was being sweet and romantic. How the hell was he supposed to defend himself against that?

Potter wasn't being fair!

He was being dominating, controlling Draco with his wants and he did it without even realizing it. He was being sweet with the poems and romantic with the flowers, which he somehow knew were Draco's soft spot. Potter was also possessive, ordering Draco to admit he was his and in a way he was Potter's just like Potter was his. Even before that hallway when they fucked they were each other's. Only he was allowed to fight or torment Potter, but nothing too serious. That was why he had felt a hatred for Voldemort that was so deep it would have scared people if they knew about it.

It wasn't because Voldemort wanted to wipe out all the muggleborns, half bloods, and muggles - which he thought was an idiotic plan since it would have been impossible and left the world's population to a very small number which would have led to inbreeding. No, it wasn't because of that. It wasn't even about how the mad man had turned his father into a meager follower and made him what Potter called his father, a bitch. Nope.

His hate was all due to the fact that Voldemort was out to kill Potter and had for years. No one was allowed to try to take his Potter away from him. He had nightmares for years because every time Potter went against Voldemort - which he found out from Pansy who found it out from Neville - he would get seriously harmed and the thought of his life without Potter scared him which brought the nightmares.

They were each other's to torment and hex but now, it seemed Potter wanted more. Draco didn't have a problem with giving himself over physically, who wouldn't with Potter, but Potter seemed to also want emotional and Draco didn't know if he could do it.

'**What are you afraid of? It's not like he's playing a prank on you.'**

'_What if he is?'_

'**Oh come off it. Have you not noticed that he's never harmed you even when you deserved it? He didn't even punch you back on Friday night.'**

'…_No he didn't.'_

'**Potter will never harm you, at least not intentionally.'**

'_Okay. Sure. He may not do it intentionally but what if he did hurt me later?'_

'**Then it'll be unintentionally and I'm pretty sure he'd do everything in his power to make it right. Even if that meant leaving you if you asked.'**

'_You think so?'_

His little voice made a noise that plainly said, "Duh."

He had to think about all of this later when he was alone and could think properly.

Pansy handed back his poem with a smile. "Any idea?" she asked.

Shaking his head he ran his fingers over the last part. Would Potter really change everything for him or did he just write it because it sounded good?

"Sounds like they really like your smile Draco," Theo said with a grin.

Against his better judgment a smile pulled at his lips and he blushed when he glanced up at Potter at the Gryffindor table to see him beaming.

Talk about doing anything to see your smile. Potter was gorgeous when he smiled and it was a knee weakening smile. Good thing he was sitting down and didn't have to worry about grabbing hold of anything as his knees gave out.

He smiled some more - again against his better judgment - and carried on with lunch. All the while holding his yellow tulip in one hand.


	5. Delicate Beauty

CHAPTER 5

Monday came the following day and Draco was a nervous wreck. It wasn't because he hadn't studied for a test that was later that day. It wasn't because he couldn't remember the order of instructions for a potion. It wasn't even that he didn't have a clean uniform, seeing as the elves took care of the laundry. No, Draco was nervous because all of his classes were with Gryffindor, which meant he had classes all day with Potter.

He kept trying to reassure himself that he would be on his side while Potter sat on his side, but that didn't work. There were times when the teachers made them partner with the opposite house and the teachers seemed to get a sick thrill out of putting him and Potter together. He just couldn't be partnered with Potter, not yet anyway. He wasn't ready.

All last night he was thinking back and forth with that fucking little voice in his head about giving himself emotionally over to Potter but he hadn't come up with anything except for to wait. And it wasn't like Potter was forcing him. He was just sending flowers and poems. In fact, Potter hasn't spoken to him since the library. Draco even passed him a few times in the halls yesterday and Potter just passed him as if he hadn't seen him. Immediately he had been pissed that Potter would ignore him again and act like they hadn't fucked and he hadn't given Draco a hand job in the library. But then he had sighed in relief because most likely Draco would have clammed up and ran away from Potter if he said anything.

Straightening his tie, Draco grabbed his bag and headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Again he was a little nervous because he didn't know if he was going to get another flower and if he was then when. Potter hadn't sent it at the same time the past two days so there was no telling when and if he was sending one today.

Draco secretly hoped he did.

"Morning Pansy," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Morning Draco." He saw her look at him and frown. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I was up for a while, but yes I slept well."

His three friends shared a look but he didn't pay them any mind because he knew they knew he was lying but he also knew they wouldn't push him for answers. If Draco wanted to tell them he would have said it first and when he was ready he would talk to them about it. He didn't know when that would happen but he knew he'd tell them some time. It mostly depended on Potter and if anything happened between them more.

Halfway through breakfast the post came and it seemed as if everyone was looking for something because they all raised their heads. Draco looked around and felt his heart race when he saw an owl carrying a flower rolled in parchment. And when he looked around he saw that all eyes were on it.

'_Honestly! It's like they've never seen a flower before.'_

"I think it's because they've never seen anyone approach you," Theo said.

It took him a second to realize he had spoken aloud.

He grimaced. "People have approached me before."

"Not like this honey," Pansy said as she watched the owl land in front of him.

"Yeah," Blaise cut in as he fed the owl since Draco was glued to the spot for a while. "Normally when people approach you it's very forward and downright outrageous sometimes. Didn't someone try to hit on you at a funeral one time?"

Draco scowled at the memory. It had been horrible and it had taken everything to not attack the bitch who tried to throw herself at him at one of his cousin's funeral. Really, who in their right mind thought it was okay to suggest such outrageous things while latching on to his arm and thrusting breasts against him at a family funeral?

He shook his head to clear it of the memory.

"And this is sweet and romantic, and he or she seems to not care about waiting to reveal themselves. That's patience," Pansy said.

Draco almost snorted.

Potter? Patient?

'**Hey, he is patient.'**

'_Potter is the least patient person.'_

'**He's sending you flowers to romance you when he could just come up to you, throw you over his strong shoulder, and carry you off somewhere to have his way with you. Knowing that you wouldn't resist after kissing you. You know, with that stubbornness of yours.'**

The little man - who he's started calling his little voice - had a point.

Pulling the flower out of the rolled up parchment, he blushed as he brought the lavender Hibiscus Rose up to his nose to smell. It smelled nice and Draco couldn't believe how many times Potter's manage to make him blush in the last few days.

"Draco," Pansy whined. Merlin he hated that whine and she knew it too. "Open it."

"Damn brat," he mumbled as he unrolled the parchment. He glanced at Pansy to see her beaming and lean closer to read _his_poem. Draco wanted to push her away because it was _his_ not _hers._

_His beauty takes my breath away sometimes.  
A touch of his skin electrifies me.  
The sweet caress from his breath sends shivers down my spine.  
When he looks at me the twinkle in his eye makes me smile.  
He is my everything.  
Molded from my dreams as a young man,  
somehow,  
someone knew,  
and made him for me.  
Fate twisted my life and his in so many directions  
if any one of the twists,  
even a small one didn't happen,  
and our hearts would not have kissed._

"Aah," she said as she took it, yet again, out of his hands and passed it to Blaise and Theo who looked as if they could tell he was annoyed with Pansy. "He or she thinks you're beautiful."

"Well that's what the Hibiscus Rose means," he absently murmured as he brought the flower to his nose again. He was going to have to carry his flower around until he had free period to put it in his vase with the other two flowers.

"Pansy," Theo said as he handed Potter's poem back. "It's from a man. Didn't you read the part about, 'Molded from my dreams as a young man.'?"

"Oh yeah," she mumbled.

Draco didn't see the glance she gave him to make sure he didn't pick up on her acting. His eyes were on the poem again and couldn't take them off, "He is my everything."

Was that true?

'**You know it is,'**Little man said.

Nope! He didn't know and he doubt it was true.

But when he looked up at Potter he couldn't help but ask again if it was true.

* * *

Potions class came and it was like everyone was trying to discreetly look at Draco and glimpse at his flower.

Harry felt a little bad for doing that to Draco, putting him in the center of attention, but he never thought of it. His only thought was to see Draco's face when he read the poems and sniffed the flowers. His face was just so peaceful when he sniffed the flowers and stared at it, and the blush! He loved Draco's blush when he immediately knew what the flower meant and when he read the poem. It was like Draco wasn't used to compliments and didn't know what to do with them. Harry loved that blush and couldn't imagine missing it. That was why he sent them during meal times because it was the only time and place that he was sure they were in the same room.

So that left meal times.

He knew nobody's ever approached Draco like this, but he couldn't understand the school's fascination with it and why they were trying to figure it out. But then again, school was gossip city and that meant they had to have the dirt on everything and that included the Slytherin Ice Prince's romantic life.

Harry remembered when the post arrived. He of course checked to make sure that his poem and flower were going to be delivered and safely, but after that he had lowered his head. Only to look on as everyone else's head followed his flower to poem that went to Draco. He had felt irritation that the school would try to ruin something that was meant to be special for Draco, by staring at him and question who it was from, but he had just joined everyone else to watch Draco.

That blush had been so adorable that Harry had wanted to walk right over there and touch it, not caring if that gesture let the whole school know that he was the one sending the flowers. He actually did want to let everyone know, so they knew who Draco belonged to and who he belonged to. Harry still was hit on and asked out by girls, and some guys, and Ginny was irritating the crap out of him lately. But he wouldn't let everyone know without knowing how Draco felt and without talking with Draco first. He wanted Draco both emotionally and physically, not just physically. He wanted all of Draco. He wanted everything he could get from Draco and he wanted to give everything he had to Draco in return.

But he knew Draco wasn't ready for that.

But at the same time, no matter if Draco wasn't ready for that yet, Harry wasn't going to only give Draco his body. As tempting as that is, and as much as he loves Draco, enough to do anything he asked, he wasn't only going give Draco his body. No, it was everything or nothing. He intended to live the rest of his days with his Draco, but he needed Draco to figure out his feelings first. And that was why he wasn't going to let everyone know about them yet.

Sure he was ready to date Draco if he asked so he could develop the feelings; he actually anticipated that because Draco wasn't just going to announce his love for him so quickly. But he needed to know if Draco even could or wanted to get emotionally involved with each other. That was all Harry wanted before moving forward in their relationship.

The bell rang and Professor Snape asked Harry to stay behind. Wondering what it was about, Harry packed his bag and went to stand in front of his desk while the other students filed out.

"So Mister Potter."

"So Professor Snape," he replied with a grin.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright, we can drop the formality for a second."

"Whatever you want Sev."

"What have I told you about shortening my name?"

"To not."

"And?"

"I'm still going to."

"Why am I not surprised?" he mumbled and Harry just grinned.

He and Severus started warming up to each other during Harry's Occlumency lessons, became friendly over time, and then during the summer Harry and Severus became better friends. Their jibes at each other were in good nature and Harry irritated Severus just for fun. He knew he did a great job if Severus went back to yelling at him by his surname.

Severus looked up at Harry's grin and muttered, "Brat," before turning serious. "So, about the flowers?"

"Yes."

Harry wasn't surprised that Severus knew since Severus had been the other person who saw him and Draco in the library. Sure he didn't stay as long as Dean had watched, but he had seen enough, before he left, to know that he and Draco at least had a physical relationship. And Harry wasn't worried about warning Severus to not tell since Severus wasn't like that. The only likely person he'd tell was Sirius and Remus but Harry had already told them in the letter he sent back to them on Saturday that he was going to pursue Draco. They hadn't replied back, probably due to shock, but Harry was sure he'd be getting a letter back today or the next. He wasn't worried either. He knew what would happen. Remus would say he supports him, Sirius would ask if he was under a spell or potion, and then Remus would knock some sense into Sirius before Sirius apologizes and says he supports him.

Merlin did he love those guys.

"Are you pursuing Draco?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We've only been together, physically, twice so now I'm going for the emotional." Normally he wasn't into explaining his plans, but he trust Severus and he found he liked talking to Severus about some personal things. "I know Draco isn't going to give in easily." Severus smiled and nodded at that. "That's why I'm just doing the flowers and poems for now, but keeping my distance so he could think. He'll definitely need to think on his own. He'll feel my presence in the flowers I'm giving him but soon it won't be enough, and he'll need to talk to me about what he's conflicted with, and that's when he'll come to me."

"Very genius of you I must say."

Harry bowed. "Why thank you kind sir. Just trying to make my other half proud."

Severus frowned. "Other half?"

He couldn't help but smirk. He's been waiting ages to tell Severus Snape that he almost ended up in his house. "Why," he said in slight exaggeration of surprise. "Didn't I ever tell you that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

The price on Sev's face was priceless!

"Quick! Write this down as the day Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, man of quick wit and sharp tongue is speechless!"

That pulled Severus back and he scowled but it didn't have its usual edge. "Are you telling me that you were almost put in my house?"

Harry nodded with a grin. "Yep, but I talked the hat into putting me in Gryffindor. Very Slytherin isn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes it is."

They were silent for a while - Severus still thinking about how Harry Potter almost was a Slytherin before he used Slytherin cunning to be put in another house and Harry giving Severus time to think - before Severus shook his head and looked back at Harry.

"Back to why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know what your intentions with Draco were."

"I plan to live the rest of my life with him."

"Really?" Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Harry nodded again. "Yes. I love him, he's mine as much as I'm his, and I don't want any other person."

"Well then, seeing as his father is a disgrace in Azkaban and Narcissa isn't here - and don't think I won't be talking to her later - I find it my duty, as Draco's godfather, to warn you."

Harry finally knew what he was talking about and gave Severus his whole attention while standing straight. Most people would find it funny and a joke, but with Severus Snape as Draco's godfather, you took his warnings seriously. And seeing as Narcissa and Severus were Draco's family, which was important to Draco just like it was important to Harry, then Harry wanted to make sure he had the permission from them. And seeing as he was about to get a warning, that was a little tell that he had Severus' permission and good luck to pursue Draco.

"Yes."

"I like you Harry, and I think you'll be great for Draco. So here's my warning. If you so much as hurt Draco in any way, I will not only break your knees, but I will make your life a living hell until the day you die. And I say you because if you do hurt Draco you will be dying before me."

Simple and effective.

"Are we clear?" he asked.

"Crystal."

Severus nodded. "Good. Now go on to your next class."

Harry nodded and went to the door. Right before he closed it after him, he looked back at Severus and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Sev."

"Potter!"

Harry laughed as he shut the door behind him.


	6. Caution and Anticipation

CHAPTER 6

_Draco whimpered as he felt his cock surrounded by a warm mouth. His fingers thread themselves through the black wild hair and held on tight as the head bobbed up and down, up and down. _

_He hissed as he felt teeth lightly scrape the underside of his cock and moaned when his head was sucked. "Harry," he moaned as he thrust his hips up, but couldn't because Harry was holding him down._

_Harry swirled his tongue around the head, licking the precome from the tip. _

"_Draco," Harry whispered as he licked the tip one more time before crawling up his body. He pressed a scorching kiss to his lips, making Draco's mind go numb with pleasure. He didn't even think he could say or even think a complete sentence with how fogged up his brain was. "Do you want me?" he heard whispered in his ear._

_All he could do was moan._

"_Do you want my cock?"_

_Again a moan but he thrust his hips up. His brain may not be able to work but his body sure did._

_Draco whimpered as his mouth was assaulted again while Harry did Merlin knows what. All Draco could do from this point on was hold onto Harry and let him do what he wanted. Draco was willingly giving his body to Harry to do as he wished._

"_Draco," Harry groaned above him as he felt himself be filled._

_He moaned and arched his back, meeting Harry's thrusts once they found a rhythm._

_Harry was pounding into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Draco didn't think he could last much longer. "Harry."_

"_That's right…say it."_

"_Harry."_

"_Again Draco. I need…to hear…you say…it," he said with each thrust. Each thrust harder and faster than the last._

"_Harry."_

"_God, yes, Draco." Harry grabbed his aching wet cock and stroked him to completion._

"Harry!"

Draco sat upright and panted as he tried to catch his breath. Once he did he looked down at himself and groaned when he saw how sticky he was. "Damn."

"Nice dream there Draco?" He heard drawled from Blaise's bed.

He growled as he got up from bed and went to the bathroom to shower. He decided to ignore the chuckling coming from Blaise and Theo.

* * *

After his shower he came out with a towel around his waist. He stopped when he felt something out of place. He looked around, trying to find it, when he looked to the nightstand. Right there on the nightstand was a white Oleander. He felt his heart race because that wasn't from Harry. Not only did he receive this in his room instead of the Great Hall, but it didn't feel like it was from Harry. Harry's flowers had a feel to it, letting him know that it was from Harry. Plus, the flower wasn't something Harry would send.

The white Oleander meant caution. Beside it was a note. He turned to his friends. "Hey guys, did you put this here," he pointed to the flower and note.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

Now Draco was worried. He picked up the note and read it.

_You don't deserve Harry._

_Stay away from him._

_This is a warning_.

Draco frowned and placed the note back down on the nightstand.

"Who's it from?" Theo asked.

He handed it to them for them to read. They frowned down at it. "This isn't from Harry."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, we've known since the first flower."

"Why didn't you say anything? I was worried about how you guys would react." He paused. "Does Pansy know?"

"Yes," they said.

"And we didn't say anything because we knew you'd tell us when you were ready. Back to the note. Any ideas?"

Draco shook his head as he got dress. He actually did have an idea but he pushed it away as soon as it had come to mind. His first thought was to find Harry, tell him, and have him protect him. But that was just the most ridiculous thing ever. He wasn't some baby that needed to go find his protector. He could protect himself.

* * *

Harry watched as Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy came into the Great Hall for breakfast and he instantly knew something was wrong. They looked tense. Draco actually looked calm, but Harry knew what to look for, he knew his Draco, and he could see that Draco was worried about something but hiding it.

He wanted to know what it was, but he knew Draco wouldn't tell him.

Getting an idea to add to his flower tomorrow, he dug some parchment from his bag and asked Hermione if he could borrow her quill that she had out.

"Sure. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to write a quick letter."

After writing his letter to Sirius and Remus, he went back to eating and waited for the mail. As expected people looked for an owl with a flower, and found it. They watched it fly to Draco. Meanwhile Harry was feeding Hedwig food and water and then after she rested he handed her his written letter for her to take to Sirius and Remus.

He set the letter they wrote back to the side so he could read it later. For now he wanted to watch Draco's reaction to today's poem and flower.

* * *

Draco's breath hitched at the flower. It was a soft pink forsythia. The flower was small with four skinny petals but the meaning sent his heart racing and his palms sweaty.

"That's a cute little flower," Pansy said.

He nodded while twirling the flower between his fingers. Such a small flower with a huge meaning.

"What does it mean?" Blaise asked before sipping his pumpkin juice.

"…Anticipation."

Pansy bounced up and down. "Read it, read it, read it," she chanted.

Either she forgot about the flower earlier or she was choosing to ignore it for now. With Pansy he didn't know and really didn't care. He decided he wasn't going to let some person ruin this for him. The flowers and poems were the sweetest thing that's happened to him and he wasn't going to let it be ruined.

He took a deep breath before unrolling the parchment.

_My pulse accelerates  
As the strength of my arms holds you close  
The brush of your lips  
The intoxication of your hot breath on my neck  
My lips meet yours with the same intensity that radiates from your touch._

_My hand drifts down your sides pressing your body tenderly but with force against mine  
A smile of bliss plays on your face meeting the sparkle in your eye  
We intermingle fantasies as the covers flow around us  
My fingertips trace the outline of your face  
So  
help  
me  
I can't control this passion  
It is like a tiger in a crouch that in any moment could release its power_

_Your grey eyes are unmistakable with anticipation_  
_Expectation, hope, eagerness,_  
_A flame of desire that scorches the mind_  
_body_  
_soul_

_You melt into my loving embrace_  
_I was born to feel this way_  
_To be with you, to hold you like this_

_All brought on by a simple kiss_

Draco was squirming in his seat by the time he was done reading the poem and Pansy was grinning like a mad woman. He handed it to Blaise and Theo, to save Pansy the trouble of taking it from him, and watched as they grinned.

"Wow Draco. He's really got something for you."

He glanced at Potter - he made the mistake of thinking of Potter by his first name earlier - and saw him smirk.

Potter!

He knew what he was doing to Draco and was enjoying it. Draco was sure his cheeks were red, at least pink with the blush he was trying to fight and losing. As soon as he read about the sheets he had felt his body heat up as his imagination went to last night's dream. This wasn't right. He was all the way across the room and was affecting his body. That had to be wrong on some level.

He brought the flower to his nose to smell and moaned. What the hell! That flower was not supposed to smell like that! The forsythia was supposed to smell sweet. This smelled like Potter. It was spicy and musky and heavenly!

Draco looked at Potter and saw him smirk even more. That bastard made the flower smell like him with a poem about anticipation. He was unbelievable!

But Draco couldn't stop himself from smelling the flower again, keeping eye contact with Potter, and moaned in ecstasy. Dear Merlin that smelled like heaven. If Draco died now, and went to heaven, this was what he would smell.

He felt a stir in his groin as he took another sniff and closed his eyes in bliss as the smell again filled his nostrils.

"Damn Draco," Theo chuckled. "It smells that good."

"He made it smell like him," he whispered huskily as he quickly put a spell on the flower to preserve it. He hadn't preserved the other ones - not that he didn't love them or anything - but this one he planned to keep. The preservation spell not only kept the flower alive but also kept it smelling the way it did.

"Maybe I should smell him if you're looking like you'll have an orgasm from a flower smelled like him," Blaise said.

A growl slipped from Draco without his permission and quickly covered his mouth, while the others eyes were widened in surprise before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Harry watched with satisfaction as Draco continued to smell the flower, over and over again. At least he knew now that Draco liked his smell. And he couldn't help but smirk when Draco preserved the flower, preserving his scent in the process.

"He seems to like the flower," Neville said.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?"

Neville tilted his head. "Did you do something to the flower?"

"Why?"

"He's smelling it more than usual."

Harry smirked again before looking at Neville. "I made it smell like me."

Hermione and Ron chuckled. "Well it's obviously he likes it."

Harry nodded and they went back to breakfast. He then looked at Ron. "How was your night?"

Ron paused in his eating before swallowing. "Fine."

"It had to be more than fine for you to come to bed so early in the morning."

Hermione and Neville looked to Ron who was blushing and ducking his head. "Harry," he whined. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun," he replied with a smile.

Ron was like his brother, just like Neville, so he got a great thrill out of embarrassing him.

"Bastard," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled and poked Ron in the ribs to get his attention. "Ron," she said in a sing song voice. "Ron."

"What?"

"Did you get laid last night?"

Ron blushed even more while Neville chuckled. "I think that's a yes 'Mione."

"Me too," she said smiling.

They all thought of each other as brother and sister so it was easy and fun to embarrass one another. Seems this week was focused on Ron.


	7. Protection

CHAPTER 7

Draco again woke screaming Harry's name and with come in his boxers. This time though he remembered to close the curtains and put up silencing charm so Blaise and Theo didn't hear. Yesterday was embarrassing enough for him. Getting up he went to the bathroom to shower but when he went to open the door it opened to reveal Weasley.

"Uh…good morning," he said.

Draco looked past him to see Blaise coming out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He smirked at the blushing Weasley. "Good morning Weasley."

Blaise came up behind Ron and wrapped his arm around Ron. "Good morning Draco. How did you sleep?"

"Good." He looked at the still blushing Weasley before looking back to Blaise. "I don't think I have to ask how you slept."

"Nah," he said as he pressed a kiss to Weasley's neck. "I slept wonderful."

"Well," Weasley said after clearing his throat. "I think I'm going to get dressed and head out."

Draco stepped aside to let them pass and went into the bathroom. He was ready to close the door behind him but stopped closing it completely when he saw Blaise pull Ron in for a soft kiss. He couldn't help but watch them for a while.

They were the complete opposite of each other. Yet they seemed to work. Blaise was a Slytherin, dark skinned, and calm. Weasley was Gryffindor, pale skin, and hot tempered. But they were both loyal and strong for their friends, always there when needed. They'd do anything to protect the friends.

He continued to watch them and watched as they dressed, pausing every now and again to kiss one another. Draco felt a bit warm when he imagined it was him and Harry doing the same thing. It was something so simple, dressing together, but it was so intimate. And Draco found himself wanting that, and with Harry.

Closing the door to let them have their privacy, Draco started the shower to start his day.

* * *

Breakfast and lunch had passed, and Draco hadn't seen any sign of Potter. Where the hell was he? He had wanted to ask his friends but that wouldn't do, especially since they didn't know about their attraction. Then again, with the way they kept glancing at him, and the fact that they were close, he wouldn't be surprised if they did know.

"Hey Blaise," Draco whispered during History.

"Yeah."

"Is it possible to ask Weasley where Potter is?"

His friend smirked at him, which Draco scowled at. He wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off his face.

"Why Draco," Blaise said, "am I getting the feeling that you're worried about Potter?"

"Of course not. He may send me flowers and poems but that doesn't mean I care about him. I'm just wondering where the hell he is. It's not like the 'Chosen One' to skip classes these days."

Blaise smirked again and pat his hand. "I already asked."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Blaise!" He hissed. Why the hell was his friend being difficult?

"What?"

"Where's Potter?"

Blaise looked behind Draco to look at Pansy who was sitting on the other side of Draco. "You know Pansy, I think our friend here has an obsession with Potter."

"You're now figuring that out Blaise darling?"

"Naw I've known but Draco's showing it more."

"Bastard," Draco muttered under his breath as their ghost Professor floated by them.

"You better believe it."

* * *

By dinner time, Draco was really worried. Harry hadn't been seen anywhere and Blaise wasn't talking. He could barely eat with worry and he couldn't stop glancing at the door to see if he would show up late. Towards the end of dinner, two owls flew to land in front of him and he felt his heart race. These two flowers were from Harry, he could tell with the feel of presence and with the meaning, but it worried him. Harry wasn't present to see him read the poem and receive the flowers like he always did.

"Go ahead Draco," Pansy said.

"But…"

"But what?"

"He's not here," he whispered.

"So?"

"He's always here when I get my flowers and poems," he whispered. "And he's not here now. Something's wrong."

"Relax Draco," Blaise said. "I'm sure he's fine."

His head snapped to Blaise. "You said you knew how he was. You mean you don't know."

"…Not right now. I just knew what he was doing."

Theo took the flowers, parchment and envelope from the owls that looked to be getting agitated. "I'm sure he's fine Draco. Just read what he sent you. Obviously he still wanted you to read it even though he's not here."

Sighing, and glancing at the door one more time, he took what Harry sent him from Theo and as always took the flower first out of the rolled up parchment. The first flower was a white heather. He unrolled the parchment and read Harry's poem.

_In the comfort of my arms  
__You will have nothing to fear  
__With my power of love  
__Who dares to inter fear  
__So relax your mind  
__As I caress your body  
__With my angel like wings  
__No one would dare come and try me  
__As the Angel of Love  
__The protector of your heart  
__It is my job to make sure  
__That it will never fall apart._

Draco bit down on his bottom lip as he could feel like he was about to cry, which was ridiculous. The poem was obviously spoken from the heart, and that spoke to Draco's. Damn that Potter! Draco could feel his heart melting and his wall crumbling bit by bit.

"That was beautiful," Pansy said as she took it from Draco and passed it to Blaise and Theo.

He couldn't bring himself to scowl or sneer at Pansy for again taking the parchment from his hands without permission. That was beautiful.

He went to the next one but instead of rolled up parchment it was an envelope that he could tell was holding something. Taking the flower that was attached to the envelope, he brought it to his nose. It was a white/pink azalea; quite beautiful.

"He's obviously set on being your protector," Theo murmured as he set the poem back down in front of Draco.

"Yeah," Draco absently said as he stared at the flower.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that one mean?"

He stared back at the flower. "It means 'Take care of yourself.'"

They frowned and gestured for him to open the envelope. With slightly shaking hands, Draco opened the envelope and first pulled out the note.

_~ Draco_

_I know something's happened yesterday that has you worrying, even though you tried to hide it._

_Inside is a necklace that I made. It will protect you from the smallest hex to the most powerful curse. Know that I'm going to protect you with all I have Draco. You're mine and that means you're mine to protect. _

_Please wear the necklace, for me. I can't be with you all the time and I made it to ease my mind. Wearing this lets me know that you're protected when I'm not around._

_~ Harry_

Quickly passing the note to Pansy to do as she wished, he opened the envelope and tipped out the necklace. His breath caught. It was beautiful. On a silver chain were two snakes. They were separate, and he could tell which was to represent Draco and which was to represent Harry. One snake's eyes were emeralds while the other snake's eyes were diamonds.

"Wow," Pansy gasped. She held out her hand for it, but Draco couldn't bring himself to hand it over to her. He closed his hand over the necklace and shook his head.

"No."

"Draco?"

Instead of answering, he slipped the necklace over his head and after opening his robes and shirt enough to set the necklace against his skin, he settled it against his chest. He felt immediate warmth fill him and watched as the snakes moved to wrap around each other in a way to represent lovers before they settled around each other and facing one another.

"Whoa," Blaise and Theo whispered as they watched.

Draco stood up after closing his shirt and robe, and left without a word. He needed to find Harry and now. He walked out of the Great Hall as it was the end of dinner and quickly found Harry's friends. "Where is he?"

They looked at each other, before looking around and back to Draco. "We can't tell you," they whispered.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Draco," Hermione said. "But we can't. We want to, we really do, but we promised we wouldn't tell you."

Draco sighed. He needed to find Harry. He needed to see him and be close to him right now. He wanted to thank him for the necklace, he wanted to tell him about the flower and warning, he wanted to tell him that he wanted to be with him. He wanted to…he just wanted to be with him. He _needed _to be with Harry.

"But," Neville said, "I'm sure there's someone who would know."

"Who?"

"Someone who knows medicine. Someone who's believed to hate Harry."

Draco frowned. Who was believed to hate Harry? The only person who he knew that hated Harry was…He looked at Neville.

Neville smiled with the others as they all nodded.

He gave a smile to them for thanks and quickly went back to the Great Hall to find his Uncle Severus.

* * *

Severus was worried. He had walked in on something earlier that shook him though he wouldn't admit it under torture.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Severus was walking through the halls for something after lunch. He hadn't known what it was but he had felt something off. He was like Draco and the rest of the teachers. He had noticed that Harry hadn't been to any classes and meals and it was worrying them a bit._

_He was heading up to the Astronomy Tower, his feet had carried him there without him realizing it, and came to the door locked and silenced. At first he was wondering why anyone would do that, but then he thought maybe there were some teens going at it heavy in there since there were no Astronomy classes that day. It was pretty powerfully blocked, but he broke it down after a few minutes and walked inside, only to freeze._

_Sitting right there in the middle of the Tower was Harry. But he was sitting in the middle of the floor, runes drawn out around him, his wand lying in front of him, and he was chanting. But Severus couldn't tell what he was chanting since it was under his breath. _

_Not knowing what Harry was doing or even what he was chanting, Severus went to sit in the closest chair to watch him. It wasn't smart to interrupt someone when they were doing whatever the hell Harry was doing because it could be dangerous, especially depending on what he was doing. _

_As he sat there, with his wand out - ready to heal Harry if anything went wrong - he tried to listen to what Harry was chanting. He still couldn't catch the words, but he almost had a heart attack when he heard soft hissing._

_Severus had to cover his mouth to cover his gasp._

_The last time he had heard that kind of hissing was the year before by a psychotic snake face who got off by Crucioing everyone, no matter what. And the last time he heard Harry speaking Parseltongue was his second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. _

_Hours passed before Severus finally saw something happening and he couldn't believe it. He watched as the runes on the floor glowed and Harry's wand turned into a necklace chain and then two snakes with emeralds and diamonds as eyes. _

"_What the hell?" he whispered._

_The runes dimmed and Severus rushed forward when Harry's head slumped as if he couldn't hold it up anymore and caught him before he fell back because he had started swaying. "Harry," he said as he caught him and looked at his face. "Harry!"_

"_Don't…touch…necklace." His head lolled back and forth as his eyes blinked open to look at Severus. "Draco," he whispered and weakly pointed to an envelope waiting to the side that Severus had missed._

_Knowing Harry, Severus nodded and gently laid him down before levitating the necklace and putting it in the envelope. He picked Harry up bridal style and put his flowers and letters on his stomach so he could send them with school owls once he settled Harry down._

_Severus looked down at Harry as he walked down to his rooms - he disillusioned them so he wouldn't be asked questions about why he was carrying Harry - and couldn't believe he watched Harry turn his wand into a necklace. What the hell had he been thinking? Didn't he think that he would need his wand for school?_

_Settling Harry down on the bed in the guest room in his quarters, he ran his wand over Harry to see if he needed anything. But as he suspected, he was just tired from core exhaustion, so he would need to sleep it off. There was nothing Severus could do except send off his notes, flowers, and necklace and then go floo Albus._

"_Severus, my boy, what can I do for you?" Albus asked when he flooed him._

"_It's about Harry."_

_Albus immediately came through the floo. "What is it? Have you found him?"_

"_Yeah I found him alright. I have no idea what the hell he was doing, but you wouldn't believe what he did." He said as he walked Albus to the guest room._

"_What?"_

"_I walked in on him turning his wand into a necklace for Draco."_

_Albus froze and Severus marked the day that Albus was speechless and surprised._

_They continued on to the guest room and Albus ran the same test that Severus did even though Severus already told him what was wrong. "You don't mind him staying here?" he asked, sounding and still looking dazed. _

"_If I minded I wouldn't have brought him."_

_Albus nodded. "Let me know when he's awake will you?"_

_Severus nodded and watched as Albus left through the floo._

_**End Flashback~**_

He had been worried about what Harry had done for Draco. He knew how Harry felt, but he honestly didn't know how Draco felt. And that worried Severus.

But he watched Draco read the poem and then the note in the envelope before sliding out the necklace. The look on Draco's face told Severus all he needed to know about Draco's feelings.

* * *

Draco walked back into the Great Hall and right up to his Uncle Severus. He didn't care at this point if he let the teachers know that it was Harry sending him flowers and notes and that he needed to see Harry. Hell he didn't care if the whole school knew. He just needed to see Harry.

"Draco."

"I know you know where he is," he said, not caring that most of the teachers were watching them.

Severus nodded.

"Take me to him." When he saw Severus stare at him as if he needed to think about it, Draco grabbed his hand as his other unconsciously went to lie over his now entwined snake necklace. "Please Uncle Severus. Please. I need to see him."

He saw the teachers stare wide eyed at him but he didn't care! He needed to see Harry.

"Alright Draco," he said and stood up. "Let's go."

Draco quickly stood up and followed after Severus.

* * *

All the teachers watched as Severus and Draco left in a hurry. "Albus," Minerva said.

"Teacher meeting," he said and they all left for his office. Once they were all situated, and had their tea or declined it, he spoke. "You all know that Draco has an admirer."

They all nodded. They had seen the flowers and notes like the rest of the school. They had been trying to figure it out, just to know. They had tried to figure out if it was a boy or girl, what grade, and how long they've liked Draco. It was just something for them to do.

The twinkle in Albus' eyes let all the teachers know that he obviously thought that what he was going to reveal was amusing. "Well, it seems its Harry."

Minerva choked on her tea as the other teachers gasped or spit out their drinks. "No," she gasped.

Albus just nodded. "That's not all."

"What else is there?" Flitwick asked.

This gave Albus pause. "It would seem…well it would seem that…did you all see the necklace he received?"

They slowly nodded. If Albus was having trouble saying what he needed it had to be big.

"Well, the necklace used to be Harry's wand."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Draco followed after Severus and flew to the guest room after Severus told him which room. When he opened the door he almost collapsed in shock. Harry looked horrible. He was pale and sweaty, and when Draco went to his side and grabbed his right hand, he felt Harry's cold skin. "Harry," he whispered as he held Harry's hand in both of his.

"Draco," Harry murmured, but as his eyes stayed closed and only his head moved to face Draco, he knew that he was still asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked when he heard Severus enter the room.

"Core exhaustion. He just needs rest."

Draco continued to stare at Harry and raised one of his hands to push the sweaty black hair from his forehead. Even looking as bad as he did, Harry still looked beautiful and he was Draco's fallen angel.

"Can I stay here?"

"I'd be worried if you hadn't asked."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." He didn't need to turn around to see Severus smiling. He could hear it in his voice. "Come get me if you need anything or if it has to do with Harry. Alright Draco?"

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Severus," he whispered.

He waited until he heard the door click before he crawled over Harry to lie on the empty side of the bed, Harry's left side. He moved Harry's arm to wrap around him before he wrapped himself around Harry. He needed the contact. He told himself he was offering Harry comfort but he knew differently. It was him who needed comfort and to be in the arms of Harry, even though he had to move his arms to wrap around him.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered as he gently kissed Harry's lips before resting his head against Harry's chest, over his heart, and listened to the strong beat.


	8. Four Days Later

CHAPTER 8

It's been four days since Draco received the necklace from Harry and was led to him sleeping in Severus' guest bedroom. The whole school knew that something happened to Harry but didn't know what and that he wasn't in the infirmary, so no one could go there and bug him.

Draco hasn't left his side except to shower and when he let his friends have their time with him. Other than that, Draco stayed with Harry. He ate beside him, he slept beside him, he did his homework that his friends collected beside him, he even stayed beside him when Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and McGonagall came to check and make sure that Harry was fine and hadn't slipped into a coma every day.

Severus has been going over and over what Harry had been doing, but he couldn't figure it out since half of the ritual was in parseltongue and he didn't speak the language. He had asked Hermione, Neville, and Ron what he had done and where he had gotten it, and they helped. They handed over the books he used and told him everything they had known which wasn't a lot. Apparently all they knew was that Harry was going to make something for Draco to help protect him and Hermione had helped explain the runes. And that he requested Sirius and Remus to send the books. That was all they knew.

Even Draco didn't know what Harry made the necklace out of because Severus and the rest of the teachers were keeping it secret. All Draco knew was that Severus was worried about Harry and so were the rest the teachers.

Albus had flooed Sirius and Remus to tell them what had happened that first night and they had been staying in the castle since then, visiting frequently. When Severus was told that Harry had gotten the books from Sirius and Remus, he had requested them to his office and asked them where they had gotten it. They had revealed that they weren't their own books but Harry's. Turned out that Tom (Voldemort) had left everything he owned to Harry. Of course his will stated how much of a brat Harry was and how much he hated him, but he wanted Salazar Slytherin's belongings to go to someone who could read them and use them, so he had left them to the only parseltongue left which was Harry.

Severus had ranted and raved for hours about how idiotic Harry was for taking books or anything that once used to belong to the Dark Lord, but after Remus had explained that everything had been tested, he had calmed down and just waited with everyone else for Harry to wake up so he could explain himself.

* * *

"Draco."

Draco stirred and tightened his arm and leg around Harry tighter. He's taken to wrapping himself around Harry every night with his arm and leg holding him close. And as always, he had moved Harry's arm himself to have it wrapped around him in return.

"Draco."

He didn't want to wake up, so he buried himself further into Harry's skin and inhaled. Harry's scent always seemed to relax him and get him to fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Oh no Draco," he heard. "No going back to sleep. You have school."

"No," he mumbled back. "I'm staying."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

He pulled the comforter higher to cover his head and heard a sigh. Smiling, Draco snuggled closer to Harry and drifted off. But not a minute went by before he heard the door bang open.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU WILL GET UP NOW AND GET READY FOR YOUR CLASSES!"

His eyes snapped open and he peaked out from under the blanket enough that only his eyes and up were seen. "Mom?"

There standing in the doorway was Draco's mother, Narcissa. She was tall and slim, elegant really. Her blue dress reached the floor and hugged her curves to show off her lovely figure. Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing an expression that he knew too well.

"Draco, get up."

"But…but Mom…"

"Don't 'but Mom' me. You have classes and you're going. You've already missed Thursday and Friday last week. You're going to your classes and that's that." She came over and whipped back the comforter. "Come on, up."

Sighing because it was useless to go against her, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower, but not before ordering her to cover Harry back up.

The dungeons could get really cold and seeing as it was November it was only going to get colder. Harry wasn't about to get sick while he already had to recover from core exhaustion. Not on his watch.

* * *

Narcissa watched her only child walk into the bathroom with his head held high after he ordered her. Looking back at the sleeping Harry Potter, she put the blankets and comforter back over him and tucked him in. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

Severus had written to her on Monday to tell her that Draco had seemed to have an admirer and that it was none other than Harry Potter. She had wondered if it was a joke but she knew Severus. He didn't joke very much and especially something like that. Then she had wondered if Potter had only been pursuing her son for a lay. She hadn't liked that idea because she knew how much Draco felt for Potter. He had wanted to meet Potter when he was younger and then how Potter refused his friendship. He had been crushed. She hadn't blamed him for the fights they had at first since it was a normal reaction to having your hand in friendship refused, but then she had seen a pattern in things. Even more she had heard a certain tone in his voice when he spoke about Potter. He had thought it was hate, but she had heard differently. So she knew how much Draco liked Potter.

She had been written about how Potter had become injured and how Draco never left his side. She had been fine with that but once she was floo'd last night about what Potter had actually done for her Draco she had been shocked speechless and immediately knew that Potter did actually feel the same for Draco. She had spent the night last night to see Draco, and wasn't surprised when Severus went back out the kitchen to tell her that Draco was refusing to get out of bed.

Now, she stared down at Potter and swept his bangs away from his forehead, a lot like how Draco has been doing it for the past four days. "So Potter, you're in love with my Draco."

Of course there was no reply but the reason behind why there was no reply said that yes he did.

"Well, I know Severus warned you, so I know I don't need to warn you either. I'd just like to give you my blessing and welcome you to the family. Seems I'm getting another son." She leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

"I see you got him up," Severus said as he drank some tea.

She nodded as she sat back in her seat. "Just like old times," she sighed.

Severus smiled and passed her _The Prophet_.

She saw how that Skeeter woman was still asking questions about if Harry Potter was the new Dark Lord and she couldn't help but ask Severus, "You don't think this could happen do you?" She didn't believe the Skeeter woman a bit but she had to be sure for her baby.

Severus snorted and shook his head. "No. I'll admit that there's a bit of darkness in him that I'm starting to see, but he's no Dark Lord. Of course," he said thoughtfully, "I wouldn't put it past him to do it if Draco asked. That young man in there is so in love with Draco that he would do anything Draco asked him to. If Draco asked Harry to become the next Dark Lord he would do it. If another Dark Lord did rise and Draco asked Harry to choose between him and the wizarding world - because you know the wizarding world would turn to Harry to kill another - Harry would choose Draco and leave the wizarding world to defend itself, which it should."

"You think?" she asked.

He gave her a look that she knew all too well. "Narcissa, he gave his wand to Draco."

"That's true."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and Severus sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get a peaceful morning. First a stubborn Draco and then Narcissa yelling at a stubborn Draco, and now someone visiting. Opening the door, it was the last people he wanted to see.

"Hello Severus," Remus said.

"Hey Snivellus!" Sirius cheered.

Severus could only roll his eyes. He and Sirius had gotten over their petty insults and anger at each other, and now their names for each other were more in affection though Severus wouldn't admit that.

"Hello wolf, mutt. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh the pleasure is all ours," Sirius said as he looked Severus up and down. Years as a spy stopped himself from showing his surprise. Did Sirius just hit on him? Judging from the choking sound coming from Narcissa and Remus who was jabbing Sirius in the ribs with his elbow told him that yes he just did.

"Don't mind Sirius. Can we come in?" Remus asked.

"If you must." He opened the door all the way and stepped back to let them through and had to swallow a gasp when both men brushed against him. They did that on purpose! There had been plenty of room for them to pass without coming into contact with him.

Shutting the door with a bit more force than necessary, he walked back to the kitchen table and asked if they wanted anything. They took some tea and while Remus kept stealing glances to Severus, Sirius paid attention to Narcissa.

"So your letter said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Depends on what it is."

"It's my marriage with Lucius."

"Yes?"

"Well, I've talked to my lawyer and the only way I can divorce Lucius and cut off any claim he can to Draco, I need the head of the Black family."

"Ah."

While they spoke some more on that, Remus turned to Severus completely. "How are Harry and Draco?"

"Harry is still asleep, and Draco is doing okay so far. He's getting ready for classes right now."

"You think Harry will wake up right?"

Severus didn't know what came over him or what the hell possessed him but he heard the fear and worry in Remus' voice, so he reached out his hand and covered Remus' which immediately turned so they were holding hands. "I know he'll wake up Remus," he whispered as he stared at Remus. "If it was anything more I would have caught it the first night and so would have Albus. He just needs to sleep. He should wake up soon."

"Promise?" Remus asked as his hand tightened around Severus'.

Severus nodded. "I promise."

They sat there staring at each other before Severus felt his cheeks heat up. Quickly letting go of Remus' hand and looking away to hide his blush he turned his attention back to Narcissa and Sirius.

A few minutes later Draco came out of the guest bedroom in his school uniform and robes, looking upset. He sat down next to his mother. "Hello Sirius, Remus. Mom, when did you get here?"

"Last night. How are you honey?"

"Fine, I just wish he'd wake up."

Severus saw how Draco had his necklace on the outside of his robes for now and he was playing with it. He was surprised to see it because in the last four days Draco has never taken it off and has kept it tucked into his shirt so that it lay against his chest. If Severus hadn't been there when it was made he wouldn't have known what it looked like.

"Is that the necklace Severus told me about?" Narcissa asked as she too saw Draco playing with it.

Draco nodded with a smile as he looked down at it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is."

"Harry made that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"Why is it two snakes?" Narcissa asked with a frown. "I would have figured it would have been a lion and a snake."

Draco frowned as he continued to look at his necklace. "Yeah, that's a good question."

Sirius, Remus, and Severus chuckled. "I guess Harry never told you about his sorting?" Remus said.

Draco shook his head when he raised his head to look at him. "No."

"Well, it seems the sorting hat wanted Harry in Slytherin, but because of what he had heard about Slytherins before he arrived here, and because of a certain blonde," Sirius smiled and Draco blushed, "Harry convinced it to put him in Gryffindor."

"You're kidding me?" Narcissa said shocked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. I was shocked too when he told me but I can see how the hat wanted him there."

"Me too," Draco said with a smile.

Narcissa looked back down at the necklace and so did the others. It was just a beautiful necklace and the adults were still shocked that it used to be Harry's wand. "Can I see it Draco?" Narcissa asked.

As if by reflex, Draco's hand fisted around the snakes like he did the night he received them.

"…No."

"No?"

Draco nodded. "Yes…no."

"…Okay," Narcissa frowned and Severus had to stop himself from laughing. Narcissa wasn't used to Draco telling her no. "Can I at least see it closer?"

Draco nibbled on his bottom lip before slowly nodding and held it up.

Narcissa leaned forward to look at it and Severus did too although he had already seen it.

The chain was delicate and thin, almost like something a woman would wear, but Severus bet that it would never break. It wasn't too short or too long; just long enough so that the snakes rested in the middle of Draco's chest. The two silver snakes were very detailed. They weren't flat but they were 3D, as if actually small silver snakes. You could see each scale and you could even see the snakes' fangs. The snakes stared at one another; one with emeralds, and the other with diamonds. And Severus didn't have to wonder if they were real. Of course they were real. At first glance he thought they were trying to strangle each other but looking closely you can see that they were lovingly entwined together.

Severus looked at the time. "Draco, class is starting soon."

"Okay." He tucked the necklace into his robes and shirt before standing up and looking around. "Please find me if Harry wakes up while I'm gone," he asked Narcissa, Sirius, and Remus who nodded back. "Thank you." He went back into the guest room to get his school bag, and then after giving his mother a kiss and said goodbye to everyone, he left to go find his friends.

"So you think Harry will wake up soon?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes. It's been four days, he should wake up today or tomorrow."

They nodded.

It was silent for a while before Narcissa stood. "I'm going to go visit Albus for a while. I'll be back later."

"Alright."

She left and Severus was left with both Sirius and Remus. He felt his heart race as they stared at him and didn't understand why. They had been the bane of his existence, along with Potter, during their school days, and then Harry joined the list when he started school.

"We want to thank you," Remus said.

"For?"

"For finding Harry when you did, taking care of him when you could have dumped him on Poppy, and letting us visit as much as we have."

Severus nodded. "You're welcome." He stood up and put his cup in the sink. "Well, I have to go. My first class starts soon."

He turned around and jumped. Sirius and Remus were right in front of him. How the hell did they move without him hearing them?

"Again, thank you," Sirius said before he leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips.

His heart skipped.

"And we'll see you later," Remus said before he leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips after Sirius moved.

His heart raced.

What the hell was happening?

Severus cleared his throat and after looking at them for a second longer left.

* * *

"Hey Draco," Pansy said as he came up to them as they all stood in front of the Potion's classroom.

"Hey."

"Any news?" Blaise asked as he had his arm wrapped around Ron's waist. In the four days that Harry had been unconscious Ron had needed some support and Blaise had been there, and in the process their relationship had become known. So Blaise never hid his attention to Ron, no matter where they were. Neville did the same for Pansy, so did Hermione and Dean. The school had been rocked by the reveal of all three relationships, Blaise and Ron's the most, but they had gotten over it when they had seen the couples together so many times in the past four days. Sure there were still people who whispered and pointed, or annoying girls who giggled, but most of the school was fine with it.

"No," Draco huffed as his hand automatically went to his chest to rest over his snakes. "He's still out. I wish he'd fucking wake up. This is killing me."

"Draco, honey, you need to calm down," Pansy said.

"Harry wouldn't want you worrying like this," Hermione said.

Draco wanted to scowl but didn't. The classroom door opened and they all headed in, though Draco stayed back a bit to look at Severus. He looked flustered and a bit jumpy. "Are you okay Uncle Severus?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. Head on in Draco," Severus said.

Nodding, Draco headed on in and went to his normal seat for class.

* * *

Eating lunch in the Great Hall was hell for Draco. Even though he was surrounded by his friends, plus Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Dean, at the Slytherin table, he wanted to be with Harry, he wanted to see him and see how he was doing. But his mother - though he was rethinking calling her that now - told him that he had to stay away for a while and that she had already promised to find him if Harry woke up. He knew she was telling the truth but that didn't help his worry.

"Um…Draco."

He raised his head along with his friends to look at some first year Hufflepuff that was standing there looking nervous. "Yeah."

"I was told to give you this." He held out his hand which was holding a piece of parchment and a flower. They all frowned because they knew it wasn't from Harry since he was still out, but a few of them could guess who it was from. The Slytherins plus Ron - Blaise had told him - knew about the warning Draco had received last Tuesday.

"Who gave this to you?" Theo asked since Draco was stuck staring at the flower.

The Hufflepuff frowned. "I'm…I'm not sure."

"Thank you Jason," Hermione said and took the flower and parchment.

They watched the boy walk away before looking back down at the flower. "Draco," Neville said.

Draco looked at him. "What?"

"Is there something you need to tell us? Or more importantly you forgot to tell Harry?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Neville pointed at the flower and Draco cursed himself for forgetting that Neville was a genius when it came to Herbology. Which meant that he was going to know the meanings of different flowers. "That flower is obviously not from Harry and that is not a friendly flower."

"How can this pretty flower not be friendly?" Pansy asked as she looked at the flower sitting in the middle of the table.

"It's monkshood. It means Beware a foe is near."

Everyone stared down at the flower except for Draco. He wasn't going to be afraid of a flower! Unfolding the parchment, he read the note.

_I know you're responsible for what's happened to Harry._

_I've warned you once. This is will be your last warning._

_Stay away from Harry!_

_Or you'll pay!_

Draco passed the note to them while he set the flower on fire and went back to his lunch. He wasn't going to worry about someone who couldn't even threaten him face to face. It was clear that if the person ever confronted him then they would come at him from behind and he knew he'd be protected with not only his new necklace but with his own reflexes at defending himself.

"Draco when did you get the first warning?" Neville asked.

"Last Tuesday," Draco said absently.

"Draco," Hermione said, "have you thought about talking to anyone about this? I know you wouldn't want to tell Dumbledore, but what about Snape?"

"I agree with Hermione," Blaise said. Pansy and Theo nodded their heads in agreement, and the other Gryffindors too.

"Exactly what am I supposed to say? Hey Professor Snape, someone's been sending me caution notes to stay away from Harry or I'll be punished?"

They all looked at each other before nodding as one. "Yeah."

He rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

Draco walked into Severus' quarters and went to the guest bedroom. Harry was still sleeping and looked so peaceful. Taking off his robes and changing into some relaxing clothes, he slipped into bed right next to Harry and looked down at him. He looked so beautiful. His black lashes fanning over his high cheekbones. The light pink of his naturally pouty lips just begged to be kissed until they were bruised and swollen. And Draco wanted to be the one to do it. Harry allowed his hair to grow down to his shoulders so his bangs swept across his forehead and hid his trademark lightning bolt. Draco pushed the blanket down to his hips and had to bite down on his bottom lip. Harry's skin was tan and flawless and against the dark sheets he looked breathtaking. Draco wanted to get out his sketchbook to capture his beauty.

In fact, that was what he was going to do. Draco got back out of bed and went to his bag for his sketchbook. Drawings and sketching have been something Draco's been doing for years, secretly of course. It was a way to take away the stress but also just his way of capturing things that interested him.

Looking at his Harry, he ran his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled when he turned his head towards him. But he pushed it back to the left side, he positioned Harry's right hand over the middle of his chest, and laid Harry's left arm out so that it was out on Draco's side. Almost as if he was seeking Draco. Draco pushed the comforter all the way off and then pushed the silk sheet down until there was a hint of his hip. Satisfied with the way Harry was, he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, grabbed a chair, and sat at the end of the bed to start drawing.

* * *

After hanging up his robe and talking with Sirius and Remus, Severus went to check in on Draco. He hadn't come out for dinner and hasn't really left the guest bedroom since the end of his classes. Sirius and Remus said that Draco had come in, said hello to them, and then went into the room. And he wanted to know about the flower and note he received at lunch. He had seen them and he had seen how Draco burned the flower after reading the note. That alone made Severus want to know what was on the note. That, and the fact that Harry and Draco's friends came to his classroom during their free period to talk to him.

~_**Flashback~**_

_Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers when a knock came at the door. "Enter."_

_The door opened and in walked Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo. Raising an eyebrow, he stayed quiet until they reached his desk and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for the six friends of Harry and Draco?"_

"_Professor," Hermione spoke, "something's going on and we wanted to tell you since we know Draco won't."_

_That grabbed Severus' attention so he leaned forward. "What?"_

"_Well, last Tuesday there was a note and flower waiting on Draco's nightstand in the morning," Theo said. "We don't know how it got there but it was."_

"_What did it say?"_

"_It was a caution to stay away from Harry," Blaise said. "And at lunch he got another one but it said that if he didn't stay away from Harry then he'd be punished."_

"_When they described the flower from Tuesday I saw that it basically meant what the note said." Neville stood there speaking and Severus thought it was the first time he's seen Neville speak in his presence without shaking or stuttering. He found he quite liked this Neville. "The same for today's flower."_

_Severus leaned back in his chair again. "Other than that has he had anything happened? Anyone following him or paying attention to him more than usual?"_

_They shook their heads. "No sir."_

_He nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I will speak to Draco about this later."_

"_Thank you sir," they said._

"_Harry'd kill us if he found out that we knew about these notes and never talked to you or someone about them," Ron said with a smile._

"_Even more if something did happen to Draco." Neville said._

_Severus nodded. "Again, thank you."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Knocking, he opened the door when he heard Draco call for him to enter and came across something he wasn't expecting. Draco drawing. He hadn't seen Draco draw in a long time. Sure he knew that he continued to do it over the years, but he had never seen him do it and hadn't seen any of the drawings. He was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed and staring back and forth between Harry and his drawing pad. Severus walked over to stand behind him and couldn't believe it. It was beautiful, breathtaking really.

He looked at Harry and then back at the pad.

Draco obviously used a charmed pencil because the drawing of Harry's chest slowly rose up and down softly showed that the real Harry was in deep sleep. His shading was so fantastic that it was life like. The drawing captured Harry's beauty but made it shine even more. Severus has seen Harry shirtless a few times, and constantly for the past four days, and yes he thought Harry was handsome but he never really thought about it. But seeing Draco's drawing, and all the beauty he showed, he couldn't help but see Harry in a new light. Harry wasn't just a handsome boy with a strong chest, but he was…angelic. Harry looked like a fallen angel, just landing on the bed and sleeping from his journey.

"It's beautiful Draco," he said.

"You think?"

Severus nodded even though Draco wasn't looking. "Yes, I do."

They continued to just sit and stand there in silence as Draco continued drawing. Severus watched for a while longer before bringing up the note. "So Draco, I saw you received a note and flower today at lunch."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Uncle Sev," Draco said. "Just someone trying to grab my attention by copying Harry."

If Severus hadn't been told by his friends earlier he would have known Draco was lying because Draco wouldn't look him in the eye and his hand had briefly went to his necklace before he continued drawing.

"Draco…Draco look at me." He waited until he did. "I know what they said."

"How-…Gryffindors," he grumbled.

"A few Slytherins too."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Can't be too careful Draco. So do you still have the notes?"

He flicked his wand and two notes came flying out of his bag and into his hand. "Here. Take em'. I don't need them."

Severus tucked the notes into his pants pocket to check them for magical signature later. "Are you hungry? Sirius and Remus said you didn't eat dinner."

"I'm fine. And if I get hungry I'll just call a house elf."

Knowing he couldn't make Draco eat, he nodded and stood. "Alright. Don't forget to do your homework and get some sleep. I'm sure your mother will be stopping in to say goodnight."

"Alright. Goodnight Uncle Sev."

"Goodnight Draco."

Severus went out to the living room to see Sirius and Remus on the couch. Remus was reading a book while carding his fingers absently through Sirius' hair as Sirius laid his head on his lap. Narcissa was sipping tea in another chair by the fireplace. She looked up when he entered. "How's Draco?"

"He's fine. He's actually drawing, and from what I can see it looks like he's been at it for hours."

"Draco draws?" Sirius asked from Remus' lap.

Severus had a very odd and strong urge to join them on the couch. Deciding to actually go with his urges, he walked to the couch and lifted Sirius' legs so he could sit before he placed his legs in his lap. To say the three were shocked was an understatement but they just smiled - Remus and Sirius seemed to beam - and move on.

"Yes," Narcissa said. "He's been drawing for years. He usually does it when he's stressed though or if the mood really takes him. He's actually quite good. You should ask him some time to see his drawings."

"I think I will," Sirius said as he smiled at Severus. "How was your day Sev?"

"Good. Harry and Draco's friends came by to tell me about how Draco's been getting warning notes to stay away from Harry."

"What!"

Severus nodded and pulled the notes out of his pants pocket to read them out loud. He felt anger and outrage at someone trying to make Draco stay away from Harry. Years ago, if someone ever mentioned them together he would have been sick and angered because he wouldn't have thought Harry was good enough for his godson. But after letting go of his anger at James and getting to know Harry for Harry, he saw that he was perfect for Draco. They worked together and he couldn't think of a better match. Pointing his wand at the notes, he said the incantation to find out the magical signature. He wasn't surprised when it came up empty. This person was obviously covering his or her tracks.

"What now?" Sirius asked.

"We just keep an eye open."

"Do we tell Mr. Potter about these notes?" Narcissa asked.

All three men nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

Once Draco was satisfied with the finished product, he wrote the words: _'The beauty of my guardian angel.' _at the bottom, signed it, and dated it before setting it on his nightstand. He stripped down to his boxers before sliding into bed with Harry. He smiled at how easy it was from the way Draco had positioned him for the drawing. His arm was still open, as if giving Draco an invitation to cozy on up to him, which he did as he brought the comforter up with him. Draco laid his head on Harry's chest and smiled as he listened to the rhythmic sound of Harry's heartbeat. He slid his hand under Harry's that was still lying in the middle of his chest, and wrapped his leg around Harry's.

Before drifting off to sleep, Draco whispered, "You better wake up tomorrow or you're going to be sorry."

He fell asleep instantly and missed the small smile that graced Harry's lips and how his arm tightened around him to pull him closer.


	9. Wake Up and Daffodil

CHAPTER 9

Draco was warm. Crazy warm!

Draco felt pleasure, great, great pleasure.

Draco felt des-

Draco's eyes snapped open as a moan was ripped out of his throat without his permission and his eyes met Avada Kedavra green eyes. His brain quickly registered that his Harry was finally awake but it was quickly pushed away when he felt said boy thrust into him again. He moaned at feeling stretched and filled by Harry's length and grabbed his biceps for something to hold. "Is…is this…smart?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he slowly pulled out until the tip was left and then slowly thrust back in. Sometime while Draco had been sleeping Harry had turned on his side, rid them both of their boxers, lifted Draco's left leg high up on his hip, and entered him without him waking up. And now he was holding his ass cheeks apart, not that Draco was really complaining since it felt wonderful to be filled by Harry again.

"You were out for _moan _five days Harry. Is _moan_ this smart for you?"

"Yes," Harry simply said and slid back out before pushing back in.

Draco was loving and hating how slow Harry was being. He hated it because he wanted him to go faster, harder, deeper, something! But he loved it because he felt as if Harry was afraid to break him; as if he was the one who just woke up from being asleep for five days. However, what he loved most was how Harry wasn't taking his eyes off of him. He felt connected after being away for so long.

"How are you…feeling?"

Harry smiled and thrust a little harder to show. "I'm great. How are you love?"

"…Pissed off at you."

"Mmm, why?"

Now he was leaning forward and kissing his neck, right below his ear. Damn that bastard for already knowing his spot. Draco moaned and felt like his brain had just melted, which wasn't that hard since it wasn't fully working because it was the morning. Draco didn't function that well in the morning.

"Why are you pissed love?" he heard asked against his neck and Draco had to think about what the hell he was talking about.

"You."

"What about me?"

Draco had no idea how Harry was functioning so well and able to keep a conversation going while he was thrusting in and out of Draco so slowly.

"You've been out…for five _moan_ days."

"That's long," he said absently and licked a line from Draco's shoulder to below his ear before he nipped the spot again.

"Damn right." Draco yelped when Harry snapped his hips forward and hit Draco's spot. "Shit! Harry!"

"I've missed you Draco," Harry whispered seductively in Draco's ear before he quickened his thrusts. Draco could only hold onto Harry's biceps while Harry pistoned his dick in and out of Draco. He felt Harry's hot breath on his neck as Harry tucked his head into Draco's neck.

The room filled with their panted breaths and moans as their sweat slicked bodies snapped together.

All too soon Draco felt his orgasm coming and came when Harry wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked him, Harry following right after.

They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breaths while staring into each other's eyes. Draco felt as if he'd been hit with lightening. While Harry had been out, Draco had felt lost, alone, and afraid of losing Harry. Now, looking into his bright green eyes, he didn't feel those things anymore. He felt safe, protected, and like he's been tethered back to this world.

'_That damn bastard made me fall in love with him!'_

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" He ran his fingers through Draco's hair and he couldn't help but turn his head into the contact.

"I hate you," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Draco moved with Harry as Harry turned to lie on his back and cuddled on top of his new mattress. When Harry went to pull out of him, Draco felt a bit panicked and whispered, "Don't. Stay."

He felt Harry press a kiss to his temple and wrap his arm around him as his answer. "Go to sleep Draco."

He hummed. "Okay."

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open and frowned as he looked around the room. Where was he? And what the hell was on top of him?

He looked down and smiled when he saw that it was his Draco asleep and remembered what they had done a few hours earlier. He ran his hand up and down his back and caressed the smooth, pale, perfect skin. His Draco was so perfect. Not a flaw…well yeah he had his flaws but Harry just found them adorable. Like how he was a little stunted in the emotional department and couldn't say how he was feeling.

He didn't deserve the perfect angel he's come to call his savior but Harry liked to be selfish every once in a while. He thought he deserved to be every now and again after the life he's lived. And he wanted to be selfish with Draco.

Harry flicked his wrist and watched as the time showed. It was coming close for breakfast, and Harry needed to get Draco up and talk to him about the necklace before he had to get ready for his classes. He had been overjoyed when he had seen Draco wearing it when he woke up earlier. Harry knew he wasn't going to be going to any of his classes today because Poppy would want to talk to him and keep him rested at least a day before going back to classes, and he was sure Severus told Dumbledore about how he turned his wand into Draco's necklace, which meant he had to explain himself even though he didn't think he really had to. He could always get a new wand.

Kissing the top of Draco's head, he rubbed his hands over Draco's back and whispered, "Draco. Come on Draco, wake up."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled and buried himself deeper into Harry's chest, making Harry chuckle.

"Come on Draco."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine," he sighed. Draco stretched, making Harry bite his lip to not moan at the sensation, and raised his head to look down at him. He frowned. "Harry?"

"Yes."

He looked down at them and squirmed, this time Harry groaned as he felt his dick harden in Draco. Draco froze and looked back at him. "It wasn't a dream. You're awake!"

Harry chuckled again. "Yes, I'm awake. You mentioned I've been out for five days?"

"Yes," he said and cupped Harry's face between his hands before he glared at him and slapped Harry's cheek.

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed as he pressed a hand over his heated cheek.

"It's what you deserve."

"What?"

"…I've missed a few days of school because of you."

Harry had to stop himself before he chuckled at that. He knew it wouldn't have gone well for him if he did. From that pause he knew that wasn't why Draco was upset. He would bet that it was because he worried Draco, but Draco wouldn't admit it.

"Did you get your work?"

"Yes."

"Then you're okay," he shrugged as he continued rubbing one hand over Draco's back as he held his cheek that had been slapped.

"Well," Draco huffed before sitting up straight. They both groaned as it pushed Harry further into Draco and Harry's hand immediately went to Draco's hips. "Do you want to explain what the hell you did to make yourself so exhausted?"

Harry felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. Draco looked so goddamn beautiful. His nude body exposed for all for Harry to see, his dick half hard between his legs as Harry's hard cock was up his ass. His pale skin seemed to glow with his pink little nipples on display and the contrast between Draco's skin and Harry's hands was beautiful. His hair was a bit all over the place from sleep but Harry thought he looked so beautiful, especially with his beautiful gray eyes blazing with anger, worry, and love even though Draco didn't know it. But to finish it all off, Harry's necklace was hanging on his neck and resting in the middle of his chest.

Harry reached one hand up to hold the two snakes in his palm and watched as Draco sucked in a breath. "This necklace will protect you Draco."

"…"

"…"

"You said that in your note. What do you mean?"

He ran his thumb over the snakes while he explained. "It will protect you from any hex or curse thrown at you that you may not be able to block fast enough."

"How bad of a curse?"

Harry smiled. "It will protect you from the smallest spell, like the tickling charm, to one of the Unforgivables."

Draco stared wide eyed at Harry and Harry again had to stop himself from chuckling. Draco wouldn't like that he was showing his surprise when he's supposed to hide his shock and pretty much any emotion.

"Which one?" Draco whispered.

"The Cruciatus. Unfortunately it can't stop the Killing Curse and Imperius since one is all about your own mind strength and there is no way to block the other one except to dodge."

"Harry, there isn't supposed to be a shield for the Cruciatus either."

"…I invented one."

"You what!"

"Well, I had a lot of time on my hands after killing Voldemort and decided to try inventing shields and found one for the Cruciatus. But that's beside the point."

"Fine, but don't think you're getting away from that discussion."

"I wouldn't dare," he smiled.

"Smart ass," Draco grumbled before raising his hand to take the snakes from Harry's hand and hold it himself.

Harry was glad to see Draco so attached to it, he never thought he would. Sitting up and sliding back to rest against the headboard with Draco still in his lap, he wrapped his arms loosely around Draco's waist as he continued to stare down at the necklace. "It's also a portkey, just to use or for an emergency."

Draco's head snapped up. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. If you ever get into a situation that you need to escape, all you have to do is hold it and say "Salazar." It'll take you to my escape home."

Draco frowned. "How many homes do you have?"

He smiled. "That's a discussion for later."

Draco nodded while going back to fingering the snakes and staring down at it. "Can it take others?"

"Yes. And it can get past any wards. Say, if right now you wanted to go, you could."

"But there's an anti-apparition and anti-portkey ward on Hogwarts."

"I know," he smiled. His power really had its uses.

"What else?"

"Only you can remove it. If anyone tries to remove it, they get a little zapped. Of course, if the person trying to remove it means you harm then they get more than that." Draco smiled and Harry smiled in return and then placed a soft kiss to Draco's forehead. "You're important to me Draco, so that means you're mine to protect and I mean it."

Draco raised his head to look at him and Harry was taken aback when he saw his eyes a bit watery. He cleared his throat and turned his head. "Thank you."

Harry turned Draco's head to make him look at him and smiled. "You're welcome." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. There was no heat or lust that took them over. It was a soft, gentle kiss that was full of love, even though Draco wouldn't admit it. They ended the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other before Draco asked a question.

"What did you make it out of?"

"My wand."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

Draco stared wide eyed at Harry. "You…you made this necklace…it's your…wa-it's your..."

"Yes," Harry nodded smiling. "It's my wand."

Draco snapped his mouth shut and stared back down at the necklace. He shook his head. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't Potter!"

Harry glared at Draco and in a swift move pinned Draco under him with their heads at the foot of the bed and got a scream out of Draco since his dick brushed his prostate. "What?"

"I can't…accept this!" he panted and continued once he got himself under control. "First, it's your wand for Merlin's sake. Second, how are you supposed to do magic now? Third…well, third, I just can't accept it!"

"First," he said as he raised Draco's arms above his head to pin him down. "Yes, it's my wand. It's special to me, my first, and I wanted to give something of mine to you Draco. Second, I can do magic without a wand, more than you've seen. I barely use my wand anymore except for in my classes. But I planned on getting a new wand, a made one that's specific to me since my magic has grown more since defeating Voldemort." He ignored how Draco flinched at the name. Instead, he trapped Draco's hands in one of his hands as he smoothed the other down his arm and to rest on his chest, over his heart. "Third, well, third, you can accept it. I'd like you to. Please Draco. For me."

He stared into Draco's eyes and watched the emotions flick through his eyes until he sighed. "Fine. But only for your sake."

Harry smiled. "Of course." He leaned down and captured Draco's lips.

* * *

They dressed after showering, which came after some sex, and Draco kept his eye on Harry. He didn't want Harry collapsing on him, plus he liked watching him move around. He was graceful in his own way. As he tied his school tie - Harry was dressing casually since they both knew he was going to be talking to Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and who knew who else all day - he looked over at Harry and watched as he turned around and bent over to get his shoes. The view was delicious, and Draco even licked his lips as he watched the jeans form to Harry's ass, but he frowned when he watched Harry's shirt ride up a bit and he saw a scar.

Walking over, he silently looked at the scar and gasped. Harry turned his head to look at him and Draco watched as he paled and quickly straightened. But Draco wasn't having any of it. He quickly pushed Harry face down on the bed, ignoring Harry's protests, and froze him to stop his squirming. He rose the shirt up Harry's back and couldn't stop from gasping and didn't even notice when he started to tear up.

"Oh Harry," he whispered as he looked at his back.

His back was littered with scars, almost every scar was overlapping another. Draco saw that some went from his hip and all the way up to the opposite shoulder. He immediately identified it to a belt. There was even a cross burn on Harry's right shoulder blade.

"Oh Harry," he whispered again and unfroze Harry.

Harry went limp on the bed and Draco watched as silent tears ran down his cheeks. Draco shushed him as he turned him over and hugged him as if it would keep him alive, and Harry doing the same. He held onto Draco and buried his face into Draco's neck as he continued to silently cry. Draco couldn't imagine anyone doing something like that to his Harry, and as much as they obviously did. Even his father never hit him and his father was a bastard.

Draco soothed Harry as his tears slowed down and wiped away the tears. "It's okay Harry."

"I can understand if you want to leave me now," Harry whispered and Draco felt himself tear up at the broken sound of his voice. Harry was strong, stubborn, and possessive most of the time with Draco, but Draco suddenly finds out about his abuse and he's suddenly insecure and expecting Draco to leave him. Draco didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the sudden and drastic change.

"I'm not leaving you Harry," Draco whispered as he looked down at Harry. After they laid there silently for a while, Draco asked, "Was it your relatives?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"From when I can remember until I left to live with Sirius and Remus."

"That long?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Does anyone know?"

"A few."

"Who?"

"Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Madam Pomfrey."

"She didn't do anything?"

"I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry shook his head. "Sirius? Remus?" Again, Harry shook his head.

"Why haven't you told them?"

"I never told Dumbledore because I knew he either wouldn't believe me or he'd say that he couldn't do anything. Remember Draco, I'm most likely not the only kid abused and Dumbledore can't relocate all of us just by demanding it. And I would have hated it if he relocated me just because I'm Harry Potter while the other's had to stay where they were."

Draco had to reluctantly agree with that.

"And I never told Sirius and Remus because they would kill my relatives before you could blink."

Again, Draco had to agree, though he liked that one better. Of course, he would have to join the two men in killing Harry's relatives.

Just as Draco was going to say something, there was a knock at the door. "Draco, time to wake up. And don't make me get your mother this time."

Harry looked at the door and then looked at Draco as he blushed and snickered. "Sev had to get your mother?"

"Shut up," Draco growled but smiled against his will and kissed Harry. "Come on. I'm sure Uncle Sev and a few other people would be happy to see you awake." He raised off of Harry and they finished dressing. "But Harry, I think you should tell Remus and Sirius, though you may want to make them promise not to kill anyone before revealing."

He watched Harry nibble on his bottom lip before nodding. "Okay."

Draco smiled and gave Harry a kiss before opening the door.

Draco felt shocked and angry at himself for not seeing Harry's back before then but pushed it aside for now.

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius and Remus cried when Harry exited the guest bedroom. They quickly enveloped him in a hug, asking him question after question.

"Guys!" he chuckled when they seemed to not stop any time soon. "Guys, I'm fine."

They nodded and smiled, kissing his cheeks. "Good," Sirius said. "I was getting worried."

"I know."

"Me too Harry," Remus said.

"I know."

Draco watched all of this from the kitchen table with Severus and his mother. The other three soon joined them at the table, with Harry sitting next to Draco, and started eating breakfast.

"So when did you wake up Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Last night."

Draco and Severus frowned. "I didn't see you wake up," Draco said.

"And the alarm didn't go off either," Severus said.

Harry nodded. "I know. I shut down the alarm around me last night and I saw you drawing and I didn't want to disturb you," Harry said as he looked between them.

"Oh."

"Well, Poppy, Minerva, and Dumbledore are going to want to see you."

"I know."

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm fine Mrs. Malfoy, and you can call me Harry."

"Well, you can call me Ms. Black."

Draco's head snapped up so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "What?"

"I've been trying to find a way to divorce your father without him being able to claim you if he ever bought his way out and Sirius here helped."

Draco was silent for a while. He was happy his mother divorced his father and that his father couldn't claim him, but he found it odd to think that he wasn't a Malfoy anymore. It was very strange. As if his mother could read his thoughts, she reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

"Although he can't claim you, you can still keep his last name if you wanted."

He shook his head. "No, I want to be a Black."

Sirius and Narcissa smiled and Harry squeezed his knee under the table.

"Draco," Severus said.

"Yes?"

"Is there something you think you should tell Harry?"

He straightened and glared at his godfather. "I don't think-"

"Draco?" he heard from his other side. "What's he talking about?"

Severus leaned forward and whispered, "You tell him or we will."

He glared even more at Severus before turning to Harry. "Draco? What is it?"

"I've been threatened."

Harry glared and whispered, "Who?"

He couldn't suppress the shiver that went down his spine, and it wasn't from fear. That whisper was deadly and promised pain, but not on him. On the one who dared to threaten him. "I don't know."

Harry stared at him, and Draco could tell that he was seeing if he was telling the truth, so Draco just sat there and let him look all he wanted. Finally Harry nodded and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together as his hand came up to hold Draco's necklace. "Never take it off," he whispered, but Draco heard the plea.

Draco placed his hand over Harry's and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I promise," he whispered.

"So..." Sirius drawled as Harry and Draco pulled away from each other. "Harry, you want to tell us how you and why you turned your wand into a necklace? Though I gotta say that was cool."

Draco chuckled when he saw Remus slap him upside the head while Severus rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed. "I will but when I go see Dumbledore, who I'm sure wants to see me. I don't want to explain more than once."

"Alright."

Harry turned to Draco after a while. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine. They're worried about you." He chuckled. "And now the whole school knows about their relationships. Of course they were surprised about all of them but Ron and Blaise's was the most shocking."

"I can imagine," Harry smiled.

"Harry after breakfast we'll go see Dumbledore and have a nice chat." Severus spoke as drank his tea and read his newspaper.

"Yes sir."

"Narcissa can you cover my class for me?" he asked.

"Of course Severus," Narcissa spoke. Draco had to cover his chuckle because he had no idea what his godfather was thinking. He loved his mother dearly, but she had no skill when it came to potions. His godfather must have followed his thinking because seconds later Severus looked up. "Don't touch anything. Just instruct them to pick a potion to make out of their book and to label it. I should be done before this first class is done but if not then do the same for the next class."

Narcissa huffed - in a dignified way of course - and nodded. "Of course Severus." Then Draco heard her mumble, "It's not like I'm going to blow up the classroom again."

Draco burst out laughing along with Sirius, Remus, and Severus. Draco had heard the story about how his mother blew up the classroom during their school days, she was worse than Neville during his first few years. Harry looked at them all asking what happened.

Severus told the story and soon all of them - including Narcissa - were laughing.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Headmaster's office, across from Dumbledore and felt a bit surrounded. Sirius and Remus - practically his fathers - were there along with Severus and McGonagall. If you ever wondered what a dragon was like upset just go to any Gryffindor and ask about when McGonagall was mad. Sure some Gryffindors were scared of Severus, but their true fear lied in upsetting McGonagall. And dear Merlin look out if you make her so upset she yelled. That was the worse because you knew how upset she was when she raised her voice. Right now she was mad, which was making Harry get sweaty palms. Also there was Mr. Ollivander which didn't really surprise him since Dumbledore wasn't going to allow him to finish school without a wand.

Thankfully Poppy had just left after checking him and making sure he was okay. That was another woman you didn't want mad and she was furious when she found out that Harry had disabled her alarm around him and was the last one to know he was awake. But she had checked him and said he was fine and, because she knew Harry would argue, had given him the clear to go to his classes when he was done talking to everyone else.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, pulling his attention back to him. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I should think so," McGonagall said and Harry sweat a bit more. It was ridiculous. He could stand up and face Voldemort more than a person should, without much fear and still live to tell the tale, but one glare from McGonagall made him sweat like a teenager about to go on his first date. He remembered he almost pissed himself when receiving one glare from her in the beginning of his first year. Of course, he would never admit that out loud, even under torture.

And looking at Sirius and Remus, he knew he wasn't going to get any help from them since they looked just as scared. They looked like they weren't trying to make any sudden movements in case she focused on them.

"Um," he said as he discreetly wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"How did you do it?" Severus immediately asked and Harry had to stop himself from laughing. Severus and Hermione would never admit it but they were alike, if only in their thirst for knowledge.

Harry held out his hand for the books that Severus had sitting in his lap. Severus handed them over, with a little reluctance, and Harry set them in his own lap. "As three of you know, Tom left me everything he had, without sharing his last point of view about me," he chuckled.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at him shocked while Mr. Ollivander just hummed and nodded his head. Harry wasn't really wondering about that man's reaction because that man's been a mystery to Harry since he first met him.

"Are you saying Voldemort left you everything?" McGonagall asked.

Harry had to bite his tongue from making a sarcastic remark. He just nodded.

Dumbledore eyed him. "He named you his heir didn't he?"

He cursed. He hadn't thought Dumbledore would pick up on that because Severus hadn't. Only Sirius and Remus knew since they had been there when he was summoned to Gringotts. "Yes," he nodded.

"What?" both Severus and McGonagall yelled before McGonagall turned to Sirius and Remus.

"And you two never thought to mention this to us?"

Sirius and Remus seemed to look for words so Harry spoke. "It was my business, not the school's."

"But what if you had been hurt!" she cried. "What if Voldemort had left something for you that could have killed you?"

"Then Slytherin's belongings and work would have gone to waste because no one else in this word can speak Parseltongue." He was getting a little upset. He knew McGonagall cared for him, she was like a surrogate grandmother, but she was acting like they were stupid. "And do you honestly think that myself or Sirius and Remus are stupid enough to not check everything just in case? Sure Tom said in his will that nothing would harm him but we still checked because…well it's Tom we're talking about." He didn't mention that they had found a few things but nothing harmless. More like pranks. Seemed Tom had a pranking side under that snake face and psycho mind.

McGonagall didn't look any less happy but she did blush when he accused her of thinking they were stupid.

"Anyway, he left me everything he owned which included many books, most by Salazar." Harry smiled at Severus' look of envy but ignored it for now since Severus wasn't going to be looking envious when Christmas came. "And there was a ritual in here," he said leafing through the top book, "about putting protection, strong protection, on an object. Then there was another one, one that Salazar created himself about turning one's own wand into that object." Losing himself in what he was talking about he smiled and went to the page. "It's awesome. Turns out Salazar worried about his lover's protection since, well, she was the lover of Salazar Slytherin. He was one powerful wizard so anyone that thought it would be smart to kidnap him and hold him for ransom could use her as leverage. So he came up with the idea of turning his first wand into a bracelet for her to wear on her wand hand."

He didn't notice that some of the occupants in the room were smiling at his enthusiasm while the others were shocked because they've never seen him so enthusiast about something related educational. He also didn't notice that Severus was behind him trying to read what Harry was but all he saw was a blank page.

"It's really simple really," Harry said. "But it takes a lot of energy to do it, even more with the little tweaks I put to the ritual."

"Harry there's nothing on the page," Severus said in annoyance.

"Hmm?" He blinked up at Severus and back at the page. "Oh yeah I did that so no one could read it." He snapped his fingers and the whole book became seen by anyone who looked at it. The whole book was Salazar's journal and experiments.

"Harry, I still can't read it. It's in a different language."

"I know that, Sev," Harry said. "It's in Parseltongue. But some are in English. Seems both me and Salazar have a habit of switching back and forth when writing Parseltongue. Mostly when we feel we're on a roll and get a bit excited to write down what we need to." He ignored everyone's curious gaze at that last part. "See," he pointed to a side note," how it switches. He starts off saying how his first attempt failed because the runes needed to be changed a bit and then he writes a few lists of runes to try and as he gets excited his handwriting gets faster and turns to English."

"I see," Severus said and Harry heard the excitement in his voice and felt him lean closer to see more. Harry turned to the next page. "See on this page he wrote that he got the wand to change but it didn't last long enough for him to even try putting protection on it. See again," he pointed to another side note. "He wrote more rune combinations to try and they switch to English as he gets further down."

Harry went to turn the page again but McGonagall spoke. "Boys, as fascinating as this is, we must continue. Mr. Ollivander does need to get back to work."

"I don't think Sev has been a boy for some time," Harry chuckled.

WHACK!

"Hey!" Harry screamed as he held the back of his head and Sirius and Remus laughed. "Traitors," he whispered.

"It's what you deserve," Severus said but there was a hint of a smug smile on his lips. "Brat," he mumbled and went back to his seat.

"Oh I don't mind," Mr. Ollivander said. "This is actually quite fascinating and gives me a glimpse into Mr. Potter. Usually I only look at a customer for a few seconds and get their wand. But Mr. Potter has always been a mystery to me, and now that I'm making his wand after years since I last seen him, this is a great challenge."

"Well, I'm glad I could give you a challenge," Harry said with a smile which Mr. Ollivander returned. "So anyway, I got the ritual from Salazar and did it."

"How did you not know if there would have been consequences or anything?" McGonagall asked.

Harry held up the journal. "From this. He went through everything to make it and he tested for any side effects. He wasn't about to give something to his lover that could have had side effects."

"Fine," she huffed. "Then my next question is why you did it and gave it to Mr. Malfoy."

"Because I love him." He wanted to add a 'Duh' to that but he didn't think it would have been appreciated. Plus, it was already implied in his voice. "Which means he's mine to protect." How many times did he have to say that for everyone to understand that?

"But Harry," Dumbledore said, "how did you expect to continue with your education without a wand?"

"I think he would have found a way," Mr. Ollivander said with a smile. "Wouldn't you have Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled at the man and held out his hand and silently accio'd a book from Dumbledore's bookshelf. His professors gasped while Mr. Ollivander nodded and Sirius and Remus smiled and high fived him. Harry had been able to do wandless and wordless magic for a long time but Sirius and Remus had helped him perfect it and even taught him to duel with it over the summer.

"Harry how long have you been able to do that?" Dumbledore asked.

He shrugged. "Since before first year. I didn't know it was called magic before Hagrid came and told me about magic, but after that I could finally put a name to it. I never stopped practicing it but I never told anyone because at first I didn't want to be known for again doing something that's not common but then I never told anyone because it was an advantage if I ever got into a fight. And my fights with Draco didn't count," he said with a smile.

"Well that is interesting," Mr. Ollivander said in his mystical way that broke the silence. "Would like to start making your wand now Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded and pulled something out of his pocket and set it on Dumbledore's desk before enlarging it. He pulled out several pieces of blocks before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'd like you to choose a wood please."

Harry stood up and went to the desk and held his hand over each wood before pointing at the last one. "That one."

The wand maker nodded before setting it aside and pushing the bag towards Harry. "I need you to pick out," he eyed Harry up and down, "three liquids and four hard cores." Again with the gasps from his professors and smiles from Sirius and Remus. That many cores showed how powerful Harry was, well not so much since Harry still had the runes on his wand left, and how many will show the rest of how powerful Harry was. He honestly didn't want anyone outside of his friends and family finding out but he guessed Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus counted so he was just anxious to see their faces when his wand was finished.

Harry went through the bag, feeling the jars. Some felt like nothing, some gave him a bit of a sting, some a zap, some even made him want to throw up his breakfast and he quickly had to push them away from him. He was starting to worry he wouldn't feel anything until he felt a soft hum. Pulling out the jar he passed it to Ollivander without looking up. He went on. He kept going through, passing whatever hummed and made him feel warm. He wasn't keeping count or even looking at what he was passing to the wand maker. If he had he would have seen the wand maker getting more and more speechless and because he was doing that everyone else in the room was on the edge of their seats.

The bag was soon empty but he still felt as if he was missing something. Just then Fawkes trilled and Harry walked over to him. He always loved Fawkes, from the moment he heard the Phoenix trill at him. And Fawkes returned it because every time Harry came up to Dumbledore's he trilled until Harry gave him his attention. As Harry pet Fawkes, Fawkes held out a wing and gave another trill. Trailing his hand over Fawkes' wing, he felt a hum over his wing and after looking at Fawkes, who bobbed his head, Harry plucked a feather. Butting his head with Fawkes' in thanks, Harry went back to Ollivander and passed the feather. "That's it."

Mr. Ollivander blinked. "Are you sure this is everything?"

Harry frowned and looked down at the number of jars. There's were seven jars, the wood, and the phoenix feather that Mr. Ollivander was holding. "Yes."

The wand maker cleared his throat. "I need two runes, Mr. Potter."

"Hmm…how about Love and Protector?"

"Mr. Potter, let me say that this going to be one hell of a wand and that I'm honored to make it."

"Wouldn't have anyone else do it," Harry replied with a smile.

Mr. Ollivander nodded before saying, "It will take a while so…if you'll excuse me." And he left with Harry's items through the floo to his shop.

"Harry, I don't think I've ever seen that man speechless," Sirius said with a smile. "Way to go for being the first."

Harry laughed while all the other's rolled their eyes as he went to sit back down to wait.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you could do wandless and wordless magic?" McGonagall asked.

"As I said before, at first I hid it because I didn't want the attention for doing something that I read was hard for even the strongest witch and wizard to do. Then I hid it so I could use it as an advantage in a fight if I ever lost my wand and my opponent thought they had me."

"But Harry, why didn't you tell _us_?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry eyed him. "What would you have done if you knew I could do this and how powerful I am?"

Dumbledore blushed and folded his hands together.

"Exactly," Harry said. "Besides, the less who knew the better."

It was silent for a while, in which time Fawkes flew over to sit in Harry's lap, before Harry looked at Severus and saw the man keep glancing at Salazar's journal. Chuckling, Harry scooted his chair beside Severus' and put the journal in the man's lap since his was occupied with a phoenix. "Salazar was quite the inventor. You can't imagine how many journals he has on experiments and ideas he had," he said as he pet Fawkes' chest. "Of course all his journals look the same so it took a while for me to describe which one I needed Sirius and Remus to send me."

Sirius and Remus smiled while McGonagall talked with Dumbledore.

"See right here," he pointed to one passage. "He wrote about the runes he used and how long it took. Unfortunately the wand only stayed a bracelet for about two minutes before it changed back. So," he drawled as ran his finger down until he spotted what he was looking for, "it was here that he got the idea to add the time rune into the ritual. Plus he got the idea to try adding a simple protection charm into it to see if it would help."

"Did it?" Severus asked.

"The time rune helped but not the protection. He made a note here," he said pointing to it, "about that the protections had to go on after or before. He didn't find out until the next page."

"Are all his journals and books in Parseltongue?" Severus asked as he flipped through the journal.

"Yeah," he sighed, "and I'm actually glad for that. Some of the things I've read in his journals or books are downright wrong and evil, and I'd hate for anyone to get their hands on it. Like I said, Salazar was quite the inventor, but it went from good uses to torture, and I'd hate to be at the end of Salazar's wand from what I read."

"Really?" Severus asked with surprise.

Harry nodded. "Not even Voldemort was that bad. I found a few side notes written by Voldemort that said he wouldn't even use the torture. Either he did have a heart in there or he just didn't want to deal with a mess."

Severus chuckled along with Sirius and Remus. "I think it's he didn't want to deal with a mess," Remus said.

"Probably," he said and Fawkes trilled in agreement, making Harry smile. If Harry didn't have Hedwig, he was pretty sure Fawkes would have left Dumbledore for him. But both Fawkes and Hedwig were territorial and they wouldn't be able to share. Harry remembered the one time Fawkes showed up on his bed in his dorm for a visit and Hedwig had been there. Harry didn't think he's ever seen his owl look so pissed before. And that was the last time those two have ever been near each other.

"Did…did he have potion journals?" Severus asked.

"Of course he did," Harry said without looking up but had to hide his smile because he knew what Severus wanted. But judging by the way Severus didn't say anything else, he wasn't planning to ask any further questions not that he was surprised. Severus wasn't a man who asked for favors or for anything that much and asking Harry if he could translate the potions books for him wasn't something he was going to ask. Not that he needed to. Harry had already started working on that ever since he saw them during the summer and he was still working on translating because there were so many and Harry wanted to make sure he translated everything, including Salazar's personal side notes.

That was Severus' Christmas present from Harry.

Conversation moved on until Mr. Ollivander came back through the floo with a huge smile and box. "I finished and it is truly one of a kind. Eleven inch Holly wood; Unicorn blood, healing water from the Elf Realm, Basilisk venom, and Dementor blood as the liquid cores." Harry blinked at that as the others stared wide eyed. "Phoenix feather, Basilisk scales, dragon scales, and wing of the endangered Golden Heart Butterfly core. A true balance of life and death, grace and strength, and you Mr. Potter, are one powerful wizard."

He held out the box and Harry suddenly felt a bit nervous. Fawkes flew back to his perch before Harry stood up and walked to the wand maker. He reached for the wand and gasped as his fingers wrapped around it. He felt a hum and warmth fill his body until he collapsed to his knees and felt like he was going to explode in power.

'_Merlin, I haven't felt this powerful since killing Voldemort!'_

As the wind died down, a wind he didn't even notice at first, Harry slowly stood up with a huge smile. "Damn Harry," Sirius said and Remus slapped him upside the head while McGonagall gave him the eye for his language.

"That felt fucking awesome," Harry said and ignored Remus and McGonagall's cry at his language. "Thanks Mr. Ollivander. I can actually feel my magic swirling around in me and more controlled."

"It was a pleasure Mr. Potter. And count this free, the experience of making it and watching you hold it first was payment enough. Now I must get back to my shop."

They all bid him farewell and Harry put his new wand in his back pocket. "Sir," he said, addressing Dumbledore. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"It seems Draco's been threatened twice and I'm worried. Yes, he has the necklace and he's pretty quick to protect himself, but just the fact that someone's threatening him and intends to hurt him is not acceptable."

"Do you have proof?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded and looked to Severus who pulled out the notes. Harry had asked him to bring them with them before they left his quarters. Severus handed them to Dumbledore who ran the test for magical signature but it again came up empty. "Seeing as we can't know by these notes I'm afraid we'll have to wait for them to show themselves."

Harry nodded again. He wish there was something more they could do but like Dumbledore said they were going to have to wait. Harry was just glad Draco was wearing his necklace.

"I demand that young man be resorted," was yelled suddenly.

* * *

"He's awake?" Hermione asked after Potions class.

"Yeah," Draco smiled. "The dimwit woke up last night actually but didn't show me until this morning." Of course he was leaving out how Harry showed he was awake.

"Bet you were happy," Blaise said with a smile with his arm around Ron's waist as they made their way to their next class.

"Of course. I could finally slap him for making me miss my classes."

"You slapped him?" Neville asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Man, are you lucky. If it was anyone else you wouldn't be walking."

Draco's eyebrows rose at that. "Really?"

"Yes." Neville looked to Ron and Hermione. "You remember that time Seamus had slapped him to wake him up and he hadn't been able to sit down properly for a week?"

Ron and Hermione laughed. "Yeah and that had been when Harry was asleep," Hermione said. "Harry doesn't take well to being slapped or pretty much touched in any way by anyone that isn't close to him."

Draco had a feeling that had to do with the treatment from his relatives. While he wasn't allowed to protect himself while there due to the underage magic law, he was able to protect himself at school and wouldn't allow anyone to touch him that he didn't trust. Draco suddenly felt very honored to be one of those trusted people to touch Harry and in the manner that he's allowed to touch him.

They reached Transfiguration and they immediately knew it was going to be a long class. McGonagall looked pissed. "Hurry up and sit down everyone, I don't have all day."

"I wonder what's up her ass," Ron whispered as they all went to sit down.

* * *

Lunch came around and Harry felt a bit nervous. He was about to be resorted due to the hat's demand. Apparently if the hat demanded a resorting in front of the Headmaster, the intended student, and witnesses, then nothing could be done to stop it. Harry wasn't really nervous about which house he was going to be in since he knew the sorting hat's been trying to get him into Slytherin since his first year, and he was actually pretty happy about it since it got him closer to Draco. What he was nervous about was the reaction of the school because he knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be just him being resorted.

As the Great Hall filled with students, all of them looking at him since he was standing up by the teacher's table after being gone for days, Dumbledore stood up and held up his hands for silence. "Two announcement. First, Draco Malfoy is no longer going by that name but by Draco Black. Second, as you can all see Mr. Potter is back. He has been sick for a few days and has been recovering, but now he's back. In the first time in years, there is going to be a resorting for a sixth year."

The hall filled with talk instantly as McGonagall brought out the stool and sorting hat.

"Silence," Dumbledore commanded and the students did just that. "The sorting hat has demanded a resorting in front of myself, Mr. Potter, and witnesses, so Mr. Potter if you will?" he asked holding out his hand for him to go to the stool.

"I demand I be resorted too!" Ron cried from the Gryffindor table as Harry took the hat in his hand.

"Me too!" Hermione said as she stood up.

"Me three!" Neville said.

"Told you," Harry chuckled to the hat.

"I accept!" the hat yelled and whispered, "As long as I get my hands on you Potter."

Harry chuckled. "You don't have any hands," he said.

"Shut up."

Again the hall was filled with noise. People were shocked and mostly the Gryffindor table was outraged that three of their housemates were asking to be resorted after Harry was demanded to. McGonagall looked ready to have a heart attack as she was about to lose four of her favorite students. Severus looked smug but worried at the same time and Harry had to bite his lip to not laugh because he knew Severus was smug about how he was about to get Harry but worried about getting the other three, especially Neville. Harry looked to Draco and saw Draco looking just surprised.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall silenced. "If you three will come up."

"Albus!" McGonagall cried.

"I'm sorry, dear," he whispered, "but I can't do anything as they asked for it and the hat accepted."

McGonagall's lips thinned before nodding and taking the hat from Harry. "If you four will line up please," she said and Harry went to the back.

Neville was first. The hat was on his head for a few seconds before, "SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps were heard, Harry could have sworn he heard Snape choking, as Neville passed the hat to Hermione before stepping aside.

"SLYTHERIN!" again was called for Hermione, again gasps. Harry was sure everyone thought she would be placed in Ravenclaw, just like they thought Neville would be Hufflepuff.

Ron was next and the hat was on his head for a while, longer than Hermione and Ron, and Harry could see Ron was nervous he would be put back into Gryffindor. But a few seconds later the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ron passed the hat to Harry and Harry didn't bother sitting down. He just placed it on his head and smiled.

'_Well hello."_

'**It's about time! I am surprised with how much your friends have changed since I last sorted them. Though I'm not that surprised since I saw their bit of darkness when they were eleven.'**

'_Are you going to get on with it? You've wanted on my head again since first year. You're finally here and you're yapping.'_

'**Well excuse me! I don't get a lot of company except for Dumbledore and you can only talk about so much with that lemon drop chewing old goat.'**

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. _'Yes I'm sure. But can you speed it up a bit. I am hungry, having been asleep for the past five days, and I'm sure you can drop a pin in here and hear it with how quiet everyone is.'_

'**Yes well it isn't often that I resort students this far into their education and the fact that three of the Golden Quartet just got resorted into Gryffindor's rival is a lot to take in.'**

Harry again rolled his eyes. _'And I'm sure you're loving the fact that you're about to send their "Golden Gryffindor" into the snake pit.'_

'**Of course I am. You should have been there since we first met but me giving in to your little eleven year old pleas, I gave into you. Not now, though I can see that you want to go to Slytherin. I guess that was what I was waiting for. For you to want to go there.'**

'_Well I want to go now and eat!'_

'**Alright, alright, touché.' **

"SLYTHERIN!"

'_Thanks.'_

'**You're quite welcome. Come visit me some time.'**

'_Will do.'_

Harry passed the hat to McGonagall and Harry felt a little sad because she looked ready to cry. Without much thought, Harry hugged his old Head of House, and was soon joined by the other three. "I'll miss you four."

"We're just leaving the house, not the school," Ron said with a smile.

"I know," she said. Then smirked and turned to Severus. "They're all yours Severus." She glanced at them. "Good luck."

The four laughed at Severus' fallen smirk and after Dumbledore changed their uniforms to show the Slytherin house and informed them that their things would be transferred to the dungeons soon, they made their way over to the Slytherin table.

Blaise quickly wrapped his arm around Ron while Pansy squealed and hugged Neville with a peck on the cheek. Hermione shyly waved at Dean who smirked back. "Don't think I'm letting you go that easily," he said across the hall and had Hermione giggling. Giggling! Harry never thought he'd see the day.

Harry sat next to Draco who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Harry."

"Yes?"

"You're in my house."

He smirked. "Yes I am."

Draco stared a little longer before going to his lunch and that seemed to make everyone start their lunch though the conversations were about what just happened.

* * *

At the end of lunch, Harry handed Draco a rolled up parchment, with a Daffodil, and they made their way to Charms. Draco was still in a bit of shock about how Slytherin just had four new students added to their house. And not just any four. The Golden Quartet. The Gryffindors had to be pissed by now about losing their most famous four.

Once they were in Charms and in their seats, it was odd having those four on the Slytherin side, Draco opened the parchment.

_~Draco_

_After you saw my scars, something as you know only a few know and have seen, I wanted to tell you that yes I think they're hideous and I was worried about how you would feel after seeing them, but you make me feel beautiful. Something no one has been able to do before._

_You make me feel beautiful,  
When you touch me.  
In your own special way,  
So gentle and kind._

**You make me feel beautiful,**  
**When you smile at me.**  
**Your eyes fill with laughter,**  
**And a grin spreads on your face.**

**When you say my name,**  
**I feel beautiful inside.**  
**Your voice touches my heart**  
**And I belong to you entirely.**

**And when I make love to you,**  
**I come alive.**  
**I see myself in your eyes.**  
**And I am beautiful.**

_You're the only one for me Draco and I intend to be selfish and keep you._

_Yours, and only yours,_

_~Harry_

"Damn," Draco whispered as he watched a teardrop fall on the parchment. Luckily it didn't fall on any of the writing. Harry was now making him cry. He quickly wiped away the few tears he had and rolled the parchment back up with the flower inside.

Draco felt his heart expand with warmth and love and he felt like it was going to explode.

He could just see it. **Draco Dies By Love From Boy-Who-Lived. **The scandal.

* * *

They all made their way to the Slytherin common room and went up to their dorm to change out of their school uniform. Three extra beds were added to the room for Ron, Neville, and Harry.

"Alright, first rule," Theo said. "If you four are going to go at it in here, please for the love of Merlin put up silencing charms and close the curtains. I wish to sleep without hearing those sounds."

"I second that," Neville said.

Draco and Ron blushed while Harry and Blaise just smiled and nodded. As they all finished changing, the girls came in after knocking. Pansy went to Neville's bed while Hermione lied back on Harry's. Theo left to go hang with Daphne and that left them to talk about whatever. They didn't have a problem with Theo or Daphne but they weren't close enough to them to talk about personal or important things yet. "So Harry," Hermione said while watching Harry crawl behind Draco to sit back against Draco's headboard and pull Draco between his legs and back to his chest. Draco was sitting stiffly, as if he didn't want the attention, but Hermione saw differently. He just didn't want to give in which was pointless because he gave in a few seconds later and relaxed back against Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Did Dumbledore make you get a new wand?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you need a new wand?" Blaise asked.

"No particular reason," Harry shrugged. "But it was good I did though because this one was made specifically for me."

"What's it like?" Neville asked.

Harry pulled out his wand and held it out for it to be seen. "I've never seen Mr. Ollivander look so speechless but excited at the same time."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked. "Ready to hear what it is?" They all nodded and Hermione was excited because she knew it had to be a lot and interesting cores to make the never surprised wand maker speechless. It was like trying to make Dumbledore speechless which was hard. "Eleven inch Holly wood; Unicorn blood, healing water from the Elf Realm, Basilisk venom, and Dementor blood as the liquid cores." Hermione gasped as the others stared wide eyed. "Phoenix feather, which Fawkes personally gave me, Basilisk scales, dragon scales, and wing of the endangered Golden Heart Butterfly core. 'A true balance of life and death, grace and strength, and you Mr. Potter, are one powerful wizard.'"

"He wasn't kidding Harry," Neville said.

"Seriously," Blaise said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Dementor's blood?"

"Forget that!" Draco practically yelled. "What about the Golden Heart Butterfly? I've never heard of anyone having that in their wand but I've heard of it being used in a potion. A powerful healing potion. Someone who can make that healing potion can sell it for a lot. I'm talking enough to send a kid to school and still have some left over."

"Well," Harry said blushing. "Anyway, it feels great. I thought I was going to have an orgasm when I first held it, it felt so good."

Everyone laughed at Harry's description and Draco's blush when Harry whispered in his ear.


	10. I'm here

CHAPTER 10

It was a bit odd waking up in the Slytherin dorm room but he quickly pushed that away since he was waking up with Draco in his arms. Well not really his arms but with him on top of him. Draco seems to like using him as a mattress, not that Harry was complaining. Smiling at Draco's sweet sleeping face, he pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head. Draco squirmed a bit on top of him and mumbled about five more minutes, making Harry chuckle, before he blinked his eyes open and looked up at him. Harry watched his eyes slowly went from fuzzy to awareness with fascination. "Hello Harry," he whispered with a small smile before giving him a small kiss and snuggling back down on him.

Harry chuckled again and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Hello Draco."

"Mornin," he mumbled and Harry felt his sigh against his chest before feeling his breath even out in sleep. Harry shook his head and rubbed his hand up and down Draco's back, getting a little moan from his blonde before he sighed again. "M'sleepy. Too early," he whispered as he seemed to try and bury his face into Harry's chest to get away from Harry.

This only made Harry grin. "Come on Draco. I know you and you need time to wake up and get ready. And there are three more guys in the dorm."

Draco loudly sighed before slowly getting off of Harry. "Fine," he sighed, rubbing his eyes and making Harry smile. He was just too adorable in the morning. "I'm goin'."

"Good."

Draco glared down at him. "You're too happy in the morning."

"Would you want me grumpy like you?"

"M'not grumpy. Just not a morning person."

"I know," Harry said and opened the curtain to the side and gently nudged Draco to get him going. "Get to going."

"Fine," Draco sighed and stumbled to the bathroom. Harry chuckled and laid back down on the bed, thinking about how quickly everything happened the day before, before the side curtain opened again and a blonde head popped into view. "You comin'?"

"You want me to join you?"

"Duh," was the only response he got before his blonde disappeared from view and Harry quickly got out of bed to follow to what he knew was going to get him some shower sex.

* * *

Draco smiled as he left the shower stall and wrapped the towel around his waist. He still felt a bit weak in the knees but satisfied and wide awake. Harry followed out of the stall and wrapped a towel around his waist also but he was whistling a nameless tune. Draco eyed his delicious guardian angel – as he's begun to call Harry – in the mirror and appreciated his beauty. It was obvious Harry still had some insecurities about his scars which Draco was sad about because as soon as his chest was dry he wandlessly conjured up an undershirt to wear for now.

Harry looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror and smiled before coming up to kiss his temple and start brushing his teeth. Draco followed his lead and soon Harry was unlocking the door to allow any of their dorm mates to enter if need be. Harry kissed Draco again and headed out to the room while Draco continued with his morning ritual. He heard Harry whistling again and heard mumbling from the other dorm mates.

"Oh Merlin, please tell me he's not a morning person." he heard from Theo.

"'Fraid so," he heard Weasley reply tiredly.

"Damn."

Draco chuckled and continued on. Soon Theo came through the door rubbing his eyes and stared at him in surprise. "Blaise! Look! Potter got Draco up, and he's smiling!" Draco scowled. "Never mind!"

"Theo shut up!" Blaise called back. "I'm trying to have my wicked way with Ron!"

"Blaise!" Ron yelled.

"Didn't need to know that!" Theo called back while he could hear Harry laughing.

"No he's not!"

"Ron! They don't need to know that!"

"They don't need to hear your lies of molesting me!"

"It's not molesting when you're on top of me!"

"No I'm not!"

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to tune everyone out. He really hoped every morning wasn't going to be like this. He could take the morning sex with Harry of course, but all the yelling and hearing about Blaise and Ron he could live without.

"Ron," he heard Harry say, "get off of Blaise and Blaise stop molesting my brother. There, that solves the problem."

"Shut up Harry!" both Ron and Blaise yelled and they heard a thump and a cry from Harry. Draco figured someone threw a pillow at Harry for butting into their business.

"Man," Draco mumbled as he tried to fix his hair. "I hope this isn't going to be an everyday thing."

"You and me both," Theo said before stepping into the shower.

* * *

"Morning boys," Hermione said as the boys all walked downstairs.

"Morning," they said back as Theo ran to Daphne and wrapped her up in a big hug and gave her a big passionate kiss.

"What's that about?" she asked.

"There was just a lot of gay talk upstairs," Neville said with a yawn.

"Oh," she chuckled, "I know. In fact the whole house heard you guys."

"I think Neville's the only one who didn't," Draco said looking at Neville. "He slept through the whole thing."

"Yeah," she said as they all headed out and up to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Neville's even slept through Harry's nightmares."

"And that's saying something," Harry added as they entered the hall and most of the students paused to watch the former Gryffindors walk to the Slytherin table.

* * *

Severus watched his old and new Slytherins enter the hall and watched as the students watched the new Slytherins for a while before going back to their meal. He knew it was going to be the talk of the school for a few days, just like the three new relationships, before it died down.

Narcissa left yesterday after dinner to say goodbye to Draco but Sirius and Remus were apparently staying for a while since they wanted to keep an eye on Harry and make sure he was completely fine before they left. Severus was secretly glad since he didn't want them to leave yet, especially after the kisses they gave him.

He glanced across the table where they were sitting, eating, and talking, and Severus felt a want to be near them. Just then they looked at him and smiled, Sirius added a wink, before Severus looked away, feeling the tell heat of a blush on his cheeks. How humiliating. He was in his late thirties and blushing!

He went back to eating and watching the students, especially for anyone paying too much attention to Draco. But it was hard to tell since almost the whole Gryffindor table was staring at Draco's group and he couldn't do Legilimency since no one was looking at him. It was quite frustrating since his godson was being threatened and he wanted to get to this person before they could even try to hurt Draco.

* * *

"We have detention with McGonagall," Harry said after an hour of studying in the library after their classes. Draco looked up from his own homework to watch as Harry put away his.

"You do?" It was pretty early for detention. Detentions were usually after dinner, not hours before. But he guessed since this was the day McGonagall had only a few classes she wanted to have detention early instead of late.

"Yeah," Ron said and started to stack up his books and put away his homework too.

"Alright, see you later," Draco said and pressed his lips to Harry's when he leaned down kiss him. They were in the back of the library so they weren't worried about anyone seeing them. They weren't ashamed of their relationship and didn't care about what others would think, but they still kept it quiet since they wanted to keep it to themselves and friends. They would let it known when they were ready.

"Alright love." He pressed another kiss to Draco's lips, a nice soft kiss until Harry nipped his bottom lip before he and Ron left.

Draco turned back to his homework, ignoring the amused looks from the others. "Do your work," he said writing down the list of ingredients for the Draught of Peace.

His friends chuckled and continued their work.

Soon Hermione left to go spend time with Dean, Theo and Daphne left for the dorm, and Neville and Pansy left for a date in the Room of Requirement. Blaise and Draco were left; Draco studying for Potions and Blaise studying for Charms. "Hey Draco," Blaise said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to do this?"

Draco took the book from Blaise to see what he was talking about and found that he didn't. He didn't even know what it was. "Nah. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just go talk to Professor Flitwick. You'll be alright?"

Draco gave him a look that said, 'Are you serious?' and Blaise smiled before leaving with a wave and see you later.

He spent about an hour doing his homework and studying, he took his grades seriously, before he decided to pack it in and head to the dorm to rest and hand out to wait for Harry. Giving a nod to Madam Pince on his way out, which earned him the usual glare from the librarian - she seriously needed to get laid - Draco headed down to the dungeons. The library was on the fifth floor so he had a while to walk. He reached the second floor when he felt as if he was being watched. Discreetly he looked around him but couldn't tell since there were other students around, especially with it coming close to dinner.

He continued on and just when he reached the first floor he felt like he was nudged, but when he looked around he wasn't around anyone who could have nudged him. He frowned and continued until he felt it again.

Suddenly he heard an angry roar and turned just in time to be tackled down to the floor by someone.

* * *

Harry was washing the tenth desk when he felt a stabbing pain in his palm. Dropping the rag, he headed for the door.

"Mr. Potter, where do you think you're going?"

"Draco's in trouble," was all he said before he opened the door and rushed to the floor his mind supplied.

* * *

Draco was surprised for a second, in which time the person got a few punches in, before he snapped out of it and fought back. Which wasn't really necessary because whoever was attacking him was suddenly lifted off him by someone who had seen the attack. He stood up and looked on as Hagrid was holding a struggling Colin Creevey. If Draco's jaw wasn't hurting and he hadn't been a part of the attack he would have laughed at how ridiculous Colin looked. He was a scrawny little boy looking like he was trying to run but being held back by the half giant Hagrid.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco asked.

"Stay away from Harry Potter! You aren't worthy of Harry Potter! Harry Potter deserves someone better!" he cried as again he tried to get to Draco but was held back.

Draco frowned as everyone was looking on in confusion. They didn't understand what the Harry Potter #1 fan was going on about while Draco was trying to understand why Colin cared so much. Sure Colin was obsessed with Harry but he didn't think it was that bad.

Out of nowhere he felt that nudge again and looked around and saw a wand pointed at him. He realized that the nudges he's been feeling were from someone trying to hex him. He watched as the wand - he couldn't see who it belonged to yet - started to shake in obvious fury before the owner pushed through the crowd and Draco saw Ginny's angry face. Now her he could understand her anger. But when he thought about it he could understand Colin's anger too. Ginny too was obsessed with Harry.

"You Death Eater!" she screeched. "You've taken Harry away from me and turned him to Slytherin!"

She continued to charge on him; the other students, frozen, watched as Ginny fired hex after hex at Draco but it be dissolved in some barrier around him and he continued to stand there uninjured. She roared and tried to charge at him like Colin had but hit another barrier, one that was a few feet away from Draco, and went flying backwards.

Draco looked around and saw Harry lowering his wand. He shivered as he looked at Harry, at the anger and power in his eyes, and had to try and control himself to not get hard. Harry glanced at him, looked him over to make sure he was fine, before going back to staring at Ginny with so much hate it shocked Draco a bit.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as Harry walked up to her, not before skimming his fingers against Draco's when he passed.

"Ginny," Harry said so cold that some of the other students gasped.

"Did you see how Draco just assaulted me? The girl you love?" Ginny asked with big eyes, seeming to completely forget the other students who witnessed differently.

"No he didn't," he said and knelt down in front of her. "You tried to attack my Draco and I stopped you." The students gasped at how Harry referred to Draco and Draco couldn't help but blush a bit. This wasn't exactly how he planned for them to come out but it would have to do since half of the school was witnessing it and there wouldn't be any crazy rumors, though he wouldn't doubt they'd happen anyway. "And I do not love you," Harry said.

"Yes you do Harry." Ginny smiled and Draco started to wonder if that girl had a few screws loose.

"Naw," Harry shrugged as he stood up and stepped back from Ginny who tried to reach for him. "I couldn't since I'm gay."

Again the students gasped and Draco almost rolled his eyes.

"No!" Ginny screamed and turned her attention back to Draco. "You! You did this!" Again she tried to charge for Draco but Harry quickly stunned her and body bind her right when Dumbledore and the other teachers showed up.

Harry turned away from Ginny and refused to answer Dumbledore or the other teachers, even Sirius and Remus. Instead he walked to Draco and held his face between his hands and Draco was trapped looking into Harry's gorgeous green eyes. Draco lightly gasped at all the anger and power he saw in those eyes. He had believed Harry calmed down when talking to Ginny, but it seemed he had just masked it and was letting Draco see it.

"Draco," Harry whispered as he lightly grazed his thumb over the sore spots on his jaw. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Draco simply said as he continued to stare at Harry and bask in his attention and care. Harry was healing Draco's jaw, mostly taking away the bruising and pain, and Draco has never felt so much love until then.

Harry placed his hand over Draco's chest, right over where the necklace was resting, and whispered, "Unfortunately magic can't make you 100% safe. Seems people can physically harm you."

"I'm alright Harry," Draco said.

"I know." He looked back up into Draco's eyes and smiled. "I know."

"Harry! Draco!" was yelled and they both turned to see their friends coming towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked as she looked them over.

They nodded.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"Colin attacked me but Hagrid got him off me and then Ginny tried to attack me." He saw Ron stiffen at that and couldn't begin to understand how he's feeling now.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Pansy said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore addressed as he approached. "If you'll follow me to my office please."

* * *

By the time Draco and Harry told their story to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, and Draco was finally released by a mothering Madam Pomfrey, the story had been told, retold, and retold again around the school. But they didn't care. They just wanted to be alone and to relax. Harry ushered Draco to the Room of Requirement - they knew their housemates would want details from them. While Harry had Draco shower, Harry thought about a nice easy dinner for them to share and sat on the couch waiting for Draco as the fire across from him blazed.

Draco came out a while later in only a t-shirt that stopped mid thigh and slipped off one shoulder. Harry could see the chain to the necklace and it shined in the light. His hair wasn't gelled back or anything, but free and wild. Draco's skin was a bit pink from the heat and Harry was immediately hard from the vision of Draco. He wanted to jump him and have his way with him, but he wanted to feed Draco first and make sure he was fine before he did anything like that.

"Hey," Draco said as he came to sit next to Harry with his legs tucked under him. "What are we having?"

"It's called pizza." It was a small one since they weren't really hungry but still needed to eat. At Draco's questioning look he smiled. "Just take a piece. You'll like it."

Harry took a piece, with Draco following his moves, and soon Draco took his first bite of pizza and moaned. Harry smiled and they continued eating in silence, just enjoying being together.

Once the pizza was gone, Draco leaned against Harry and Harry wrapped his arm around him to hold him close. "Are you okay?"

"Harry," he sighed, "you've asked me that already. And yes. I'm fine."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip before he asked again. "Are you sure?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, sorry," he sighed. "I just don't like the idea of you hurting."

"Believe me," Draco said as he rested his head on Harry's chest, "if I was hurt in any way I would tell you. I promise."

"Okay." He pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head, a move that was becoming familiar, and wrapped his other arm around him to hold him close. He rested his cheek on top of Draco's head and stared into the fire. "I was cleaning desks when I found out you were in danger." Draco stayed silent and listened. "Whenever you're in danger I get a sharp pain in my palm and a location is sort of whispered into my head so I can find you. I thought you were in serious trouble when I arrived to find a crowd and heard the yelling. I finally got through to find Hagrid holding back Colin and Ginny charging at you. I just reacted." He was silent for a while, their fingers playing together as Harry's other hand was rubbing over whatever he could touch.

"I've never been so angry in my life. Never hated someone so much."

"Never?"

"No," he shook his head, "never. Not even to Voldemort or my uncle when he was beating or burning me. But when I saw someone I considered family trying to attack you it was instant."

He felt Draco shiver in his arms and soothed his hand over him arm as their fingers continued to push, rub, and thread together.

"I honestly wanted to kill her," he whispered.

Draco turned his head to look up at him. "You did?"

"Yes," he said pressing his forehead to Draco's, pressing a light kiss to his lips before pulling back and going back to their original positions. "I did. She meant you harm and no one can harm you. Not while I'm around," he whispered fiercely and tightened his hold on Draco.

"Harry, calm down," Draco said as he pulled out of Harry's arms and turned to straddle him. Harry's hands immediately went to his thighs and moaned at the feel of his perfect silky skin. His hands unconsciously started to trail up, fingered the hem of Draco's shirt before they slid under the shirt and around until his hands were on Draco's bare ass.

"No bottoms," Harry whispered against Draco's lips when Draco leaned forward. "Naughty."

Draco smiled and licked at Harry's lips, making Harry gasp at the feel of his tongue on his lips and the sight of that pink tongue. Harry's hand squeezed Draco's flesh, getting a gasp from Draco, and one of his fingers ran up the cleft. Draco moaned and leaned further down until his lips were against Harry's. Harry didn't waste any time in kissing his Draco and tasting him. As Harry licked Draco's bottom lip, Draco opening his lips for him, Harry pulled Draco closer until their cocks brushed against each other and circled his finger to Draco's entrance.

"Harry," Draco sighed into his mouth.

Harry thought about what he wanted and instantly instead of sitting on a couch they were sitting on a four poster bed. Draco looked around for a second before he pushed Harry back and claimed his mouth. He let Draco take lead tonight and opened his mouth for him, moaning when Draco's tongue thrust into his mouth.

The kiss didn't last long enough for Harry's taste but he wasn't complaining when Draco started kissing down his body, disappearing his clothes with a flick of his wand. Harry's fingers ran through Draco's hair, just feeling his hair and having something to hold on as Draco started to tease him. "Tease," he whispered as he felt a kiss on his inner thigh.

He looked down and saw Draco smiling up at him. "What do you want Harry?" Draco asked.

"I want that pretty mouth around my cock," he instantly said. Draco gasped but Harry watched with satisfaction when his eyes darkened with lust and he lowered his eyes to stare at his cock. "That's right, Draco," Harry whispered and moaned when Draco licked him from base to tip. He always knew that tongue was talented.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe how good Harry tasted. _'Why the hell haven't I done this before now?' _he asked himself but didn't question for long as he wanted another taste. He again licked the underside of Harry's cock from base to tip, loving the moan he got out of Harry. He did that. He made Harry make that sound. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked; Harry's hips bucked, pushing his cock further into Draco's mouth. He swirled his tongue around before he sucked. Another moan. He experimented; seeing what made Harry gasp, what made Harry moan, what made Harry hiss, and what made Harry flat out fuck his mouth.

"Draco," Harry groaned with his hands fisting the sheets.

He released Harry's cock with a pop and looked up at him. Merlin knew how he looked, probably like some whore, but if he did then it must have pleased Harry because when Harry looked down at him he moaned and bucked his hips. "Yes?" he asked.

"Either I come in your mouth or inside you," he panted out between breaths. "Personally I'd rather come inside you."

He liked that idea too but he wanted to taste Harry even more. _'Oh well,' _he thought as he crawled up Harry. _'This is what Harry wants and I'll have plenty of opportunities to taste him.'_

Draco gasped as Harry grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him down to kiss him. This kiss was different and Draco didn't know if he should cry or jump for joy. It was desperate, needy, and flat out possessive. When he pulled back, he had felt Harry cast a few spells on his entrance, he looked down to see a few tears on Harry's cheeks.

"Oh Harry," he whispered as he kissed them away and went back to his lips. "I'm here," he whispered and lowered his hand to wrap around Harry's cock and guide to his entrance. "I'm right here," he whispered as he felt Harry's hands bunching up and holding his shirt out of the way and he started to lower down onto Harry. He felt the familiar stretch and feeling of being full. Both of them groaned at the pleasure. Draco stilled once Harry was all the way in and continued to pant above Harry, trying to get comfortable.

"Draco?"

"I'm right here," he whispered and started to move. He rose up and slowly lowered down, meeting Harry who had thrust his hips up.

Their time together was wonderful. Draco rode Harry, never taking their eyes off each other, and their fingers were clasped together on Draco's hips. It was slow and gentle, Harry's cock just brushing against Draco's prostate on every other thrust, the room filled with sighs and low moans, along with the fire crackling. But once the pleasure increased their movements became hard and jerky, Harry's cock jamming against Draco's prostate and their moans louder. Harry was snapping his hips up to meet Draco who was bouncing up and down.

"Harry!" Draco cried as he came, not once did Harry or Draco touch his cock. His come splattered over Harry's chest who came in Draco when he watched Draco climax and when he felt Draco's walls clench around him.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry and sighed when he felt Harry's arms surround him.

"Draco?"

"I'm here Harry."

"Thank you," Harry whispered and kissed the top of his head. Draco smiled and slowly fell asleep on his new favorite mattress.


	11. I love you

CHAPTER 11

**A month later…**

Christmas break came quicker than expected and everyone was gathered in Grimmauld Place. Harry and Draco were rooming together, they would have snuck into each other's rooms if they hadn't so Sirius saved them the time. Narcissa had her own room - she's been living with Sirius and Remus for a while now while she searched for a home to buy for her and Draco - while Sirius, Remus, and surprisingly Severus shared the master.

It had come as a shock to Harry and Draco when those three told them about their relationship but Harry and Draco had just smiled and congratulated them. Of course Sirius and Remus beamed while Severus sneered but the ones close to him could see the happiness in his eyes when Harry and Draco gave their congrats. Besides, it wasn't like Harry and Draco would say anything to stop them. A blind person could see in an instant, if they were watching the three when they were alone, that the three loved each other. It was fast, but Harry suspected it had been building for a while.

Harry and Draco's friends were at their own homes, spending time with their families, but they were due anytime soon for Christmas Eve dinner.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the library, sitting on the couch together reading their own books, when they heard the doorbell. "They're here," Harry said from his place in Draco's lap. He looked up at Draco and smiled, and got a smile from Draco in return.

They both got up to go great their friends. "Hey guys," Harry said and hugged Ron, Neville, and Hermione when they came through. He didn't hug Blaise, Theo, or Pansy since he still wasn't as close with them. It took time for Harry to get close to new people.

"Hey Harry! Draco!"

"Where's the food?" Ron called. Everyone laughed and headed to the kitchen while Remus, Sirius, and Severus greeted their guests. Narcissa greeted them along with them but she was there mostly for her one guest. Harry knew Narcissa planned to introduce a boyfriend to Draco, and knew she was nervous. But Harry also knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Draco would support his mother.

Soon dinner was on the way and everyone was having a great time. Harry and Draco's friends were having a great time, sharing some stories of what's happened so far during Christmas break. Sirius, Remus, and Severus' guests were also having fun. There was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Tonk's mother – Narcissa's sister - and father, Moody, and a few other of their old friends, and Narcissa's new boyfriend turned out to be Kingsley Shacklebolt. Talk about shocking. But they had quickly accepted it since Kingsley was a nice guy and would definitely treat Narcissa nice. The only question was if it would last, but only time could tell.

After dinner they passed around presents since all their friends would be at their own homes for Christmas. But everyone that was staying at Grimmauld didn't pass presents to each other since they would do it Christmas morning.

They walked their friends to the door, Draco shook Kingsley's hand and was honest about looking forward to getting to know him better which made Narcissa ecstatic. The occupants of Grimmauld Place stayed up for a bit longer in the sitting room to just enjoy each other's company in front of the fire before Draco stood up to stretch and threw a look Harry's way. Harry sprung up faster than you could say 'Quidditch' and dragged Draco upstairs while throwing a, "Good night," over his shoulder.

He slammed the door shut and stared at Draco hungrily as Draco stood there. Draco summoned something and held it up above his head. Harry looked up and saw it was mistletoe. He looked back to Draco, who was smirking at him and Harry licked his lips.

"Yum," he whispered before he attacked Draco's and unwrapped his early Christmas present.

* * *

Christmas morning was a huge breakfast made by Kreacher and some laughs. Harry and Draco practically shoveled their food in so they could get to the presents. Harry was excited to give Severus and Draco his present.

They were all in the living room surrounding the tree, Harry and Draco had practically dragged the adults. It went from youngest to oldest so Draco went first. He received some interesting things, including a beginner's potions master book from Harry. Draco had told Harry about his want to become a potions master like his Uncle Severus so Harry went out and found the best book he could for Draco. He had another present for him but that was for later.

Harry went next and received very handy things. Draco got him an in depth defense book while Sirius got him a book on runes, Arithmancy, and curses. Draco knew Harry planned to get his masters in defense along with apprentice for a few years, while Sirius knew how he wanted to continue inventing new spells and shields like the one he made for the Cruciatus. Remus and Severus gave him the most precious thing he could have gotten; dozens of memories of his parents. And not just of James but also of Lily which Harry couldn't wait to see since most people told him about his father and barely about his mother. Remus had more of his father while Severus had more of Lily but he couldn't have cared less of what came from who since they were both precious. Sirius would have helped with that present but after years of Azkaban, his memories weren't so good. So he passed along more photos he had of them, which Harry loved.

Narcissa went next, followed by Remus and Sirius. Severus came next and Harry waited to give his last. When he handed his box over, Severus looked shocked at the size before he opened the lid. When he saw all the books he frowned. "Please don't tell me you got me books on Quidditch, to "educate" me of the sport."

"Ha ha," Harry said. "No. I wouldn't do that since it would be a waste because you don't understand the game." Severus smirked. "Open the first book."

Severus pulled out the first book and opened it. His gasp was so loud. "Merlin's balls!"

Silence filled the room before Draco broke it with his laughter, followed by Sirius' bark laughter. Both were rolling on the floor laughing while Remus and Narcissa were chuckling, trying not to laugh. Harry just smiled and watched as Severus was oblivious to being laughed at and went through his gift. After he glanced inside each book to see that all were a potion book or journal from Salazar Slytherin and even included footnotes and side notes, he looked up at Harry.

He answered the questioned look. "When I found them and saw that most were potions, I immediately thought of you since you're the potions master. I wouldn't have been able to use them even if I tried, so I started translating them and have been doing it for the past months to make sure I translated correctly and wrote down everything. I'll tell you now that some you will need my help since some take a word or two of parseltongue, but other than that you should be able to recreate his potions and even finish some. Some of his creations were left unfinished because he didn't have time or couldn't find the missing ingredient."

Severus stared at Harry before clearing his throat. "Thank…" He cleared his throat again and Harry knew it was emotions. The way he was caressing the books was a tell but it was mostly the watery eyes, though everyone in the room had the grace not to mention them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Uncle Sev," he said with a grin and Severus just smiled back.

* * *

Harry watched Draco walk upstairs some time later that day and smiled.

* * *

Draco walked into his and Harry's room and gasped. Everywhere were roses. There were dozens in vases on all the surfaces, rose petals were scattered all over the rug and around the bed, where one single red rose rested on Draco's pillow. He didn't really have a pillow, or a side for that matter since he slept on Harry, but they called it Draco's pillow anyway. Walking over the pillow, he picked up the rose but didn't bring it to his nose since the whole room was filled with the scent of roses. Tied to the stem was a Slytherin green ribbon and tied to one end was rolled up parchment.

Untying it, Draco unrolled the parchment and read it.

_~Draco_

_I'd like to see you back downstairs._

_~Harry_

Chuckling, Draco didn't waste any time and took off back downstairs.

* * *

Harry heard Draco coming and looked up just in time to see him fly through the door and come charging at him, slowing down enough so he could jump on Harry to straddle him and not accidently injure him in any way. Mainly his manly bits. He was beaming and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," he said and peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry chuckled and finally cupped Draco's face to give him a proper kiss. It was long and full of emotions. Emotions that reflected the rose.

"You bring out the best in me," he whispered and knew he had Draco's attention. "You make me whole, you make me see, the world the way it should be."

He pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. "You make me feel, things so completely, like peace and happiness, and you've shown me, what love really is."

He pressed a kiss to Draco's nose. "And that dreams, really do come true, and I know so many things, now that you taught me, what life and love are about."

He kissed away the silent tears slowly falling down Draco's cheeks. "But, one thing I never want to find out, is what I would do if I had to live without you, there are just some things, I don't need answers to."

He pulled back to look into Draco's eyes. "I love you."

Draco stared at him, and Harry saw all the love that Draco returned to him. He smiled. "I love you too."

Harry smiled back. "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry who returned the kiss with all the love he possessed.


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Daddy, why can't I go on the train?" Lily asked.

Draco smiled at his daughter and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Because you're not old enough yet sweetie." He tickled her stomach when she pouted, instantly getting her to giggle. He loved her giggle. "You have to wait a few more years."

She pouted again but before he could do anything, Scorpius yelled, "Dad! Where's my green sweater!"

"In the second drawer!" Draco yelled back, making a face to Lily to get her to giggle. "I swear your brother wouldn't be able to find anything without me."

"Like papa?" Lily asked.

"Yes, like your papa."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Papa!" Lily yelled and squirmed off Draco's lap and ran to Harry.

Draco watched as Harry smiled and scooped up Lily and twirled her around. Their quarters filled with her laughter. He smiled as he watched them and couldn't help but send a thanks above for the life he's had.

After they graduated, Harry had traveled the world for thirteen years, always coming back home for the holidays, or for when Dumbledore passed on or one of their friends' weddings, and studied under the masters of defense. His first master he apprenticed under was Moody and that had been intense. He had to go through the Auror course twice a week, train with Moody over forty hours a week, read whatever book Moody told him to, and not to mention the occasional surprise attack from Moody. Moody also made him experience every hex, jinx, and curse. Moody didn't want him throwing curses at people without knowing how they felt, so Harry's been hit with every spell imaginable. Including two of the Unforgivables though he's been able to throw the Imperius since his teens, he's experienced the Crucio from Voldemort since his fourth year, and he's survived the Killing Curse twice.

The Auror course was an intense training field that made you test your defense – like going against a vampire and such - and always had some of goal, like save the hostage or find the five pumpkin juice jugs. The time limit was always the same but the field always changed. The size didn't – Harry said it was the size of three and a half football fields which he had to explain – but the way the field looked changed. It could be a forest in one test and then the next one could be a small.

At first, Harry couldn't finish the course in the time limit or he became too injured, which was the only way for the time to stop except for to finish it. But being injured didn't mean he had a bloody nose and black eye. Being injured enough for the time to stop was a concussion, a few broken ribs, a broken wrist along with broken fingers, a sprained ankle, and a few cuts and bruises. Draco still couldn't look at Moody without wanting to kill the man for making that just one day out of Harry's training. But over time Harry was able to finish the course, and over time he was able to finish the course with less injuries and in shorter time. Aurors usually only went through the course maybe once a month or once every two months, but Harry went through it twice a week for six months before Moody pushed it to three times a week for the last four months of Harry's apprenticeship. And with Harry being Harry he had survived.

Then he moved on to France, Germany, Italy, Greece, Sweden, Iran, India, Russia, China, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, America, Brazil, Egypt, and then finished in Spain. He hadn't worried about the language barrier since there was a spell to cast on yourself to speak and understand the language that was being spoken to you. He stayed in some places longer than others but he never stayed longer than a full year. And while he worked on his defense, he worked on inventing on his free time.

While Harry had traveled Draco had apprenticed under Severus for a few years before he got his masters in potions and opened small store where he made potions for customers. Whether it be a full order to refill Hogwarts' infirmary – which gave Severus free time to work on Salazar's potions – or for a customer off the street who needed a potion for a cold. He had lived in an apartment above his shop, which had been fine with him since it was big enough to have friends over but not so big that he felt overwhelmed.

Harry and Draco had of course stayed in touch with letters and firecalls, and Harry would occasionally pop in whenever he had some free time between whatever tasks his masters had him doing. Those visits were always just times to talk and just be together but when Harry came for a few days because of the holidays, Harry and Draco never left the apartment for two days because it was their time together. Then they would leave the apartment to go be with friends and family.

When Harry finished his apprenticeship he had taken his masters test, which he passed with flying colors – Harry had scored higher than anyone who had taken the masters – and had presented some of the shields he invented. He had also invented some curses but he waited for a later time to show those. Draco couldn't help but smile at the memory of Harry walking into the Ministry and telling a random Auror to Crucio him. The looks he got were hilarious. He had to keep assuring people that he wanted them to do it, and had to ask a few different Aurors that passed before he got fed up and told the people who had to watch to follow him as he went to Moody's office.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Harry rode the lift, along with the necessary people who needed to see and witness the testing, mumbling about baby's and how in the world the people were supposed to feel safe when Aurors couldn't even bring themselves to Crucio him. They came to the Auror floor and Harry stomped through, getting looks from everyone, and made his way to Moody's cubicle. Wizards aged slower than muggles, so a wizard in his prime was about in his sixties which Moody was a about halfway through his sixties. Moody would always be an active Auror, never taking a desk job or becoming head Auror, at least until ordered other wise, so it was easy to find Moody because he's had the same cubicle for years. _

"_Moody," he said as he came up._

"_Potter." He had never gotten to calling Harry by his name. "When'd you get back?"_

"_Two days ago. Had to spend some time with Draco before I came in here to test. I passed by the way."_

"_Knew you would. What can I do for you? And what's up with the suits?"_

"_I invented a shield for the Cruciatus and no one will Crucio me."_

_Moody smirked. "So you came to me?"_

"_Of course. I knew you wouldn't hesitate."_

"_You're right." And instantly a Crucio was being thrown at him. Harry ignored the cries from the "suits" and the other Aurors that had been watching and threw up his shield. Everyone stared in awe as he was still standing and not writhing on the floor crying. Which he wouldn't have anyway since Moody had made him get so use to the Crucio that he didn't cry out and he hardly twitched. He would have still twitched, anyone would have, but he had gotten so used to it that it wasn't so bad._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Harry had shown him the memory when he got back to their apartment and Draco had laughed at how some of the "suits" and Aurors had fainted. Moody had laughed also and had instantly started asking about how he came up with the shield and if he came up with one for the other two. Harry hadn't come up with one for the other two but continued to try.

After Harry got his masters, Harry and Draco had celebrated the way they could. Making love. For two more days. Harry had proposed after the first and they announced their engagement after the second, but the engagement didn't last long. Harry and Draco hadn't wanted to wait after all the years they've been together so McGonagall had performed the ceremony that day in front of their friends and family. A few weeks later Draco found out he was pregnant, which had made Harry faint and that still made Draco laugh. The big strong Harry Potter had fainted over finding out that Draco was pregnant because even after all his years in the wizarding world he hadn't heard that it was possible for men to become pregnant.

The pregnancy had gone smoothly, them giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. Scorpius James Black-Potter had Draco's high aristocrat features, but everything else was Harry. His Avada Kedavra green eyes, black unruly hair, and his natural tan. He was exactly like Harry. He was strong and powerful, a leader, and only trusted a few people enough to call them friends. Harry asked Remus to be his godfather while Draco had asked Pansy to be his godmother. Both agreed immediately and took their jobs seriously; spoiling him rotten – Remus admitted he was spoiling Scorpius while Pansy, being Slytherin, said she was just teaching him to be Slytherin – they were there to babysit if Draco and Harry ever wanted a night to themselves, and they were there for the few times Scorpius wanted someone to talk to but didn't want to tell Harry and Draco, or his friends.

After Scorpius was born McGonagall offered Harry the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and after talking to Draco he accepted it where Draco also accepted the job of Potions professor. Severus had retired from teaching but not potion making. He actually took over Draco's shop, which had both men happy since Draco didn't want his shop closed and Severus didn't want to stop making potions.

All three moved to live in the school but they had bought a home a few later for them to stay in during the summer. They loved Hogwarts but they didn't want to stay in all year.

After a few years, Draco found he was pregnant again, but with a girl. Lily Elizabeth Black-Potter. She was a girl version of Draco. She had the aristocrat features, pale skin, long blonde hair and her eyes were like Draco's. Gray. Harry had practically melted when Lily's eyes opened for the first time and Draco knew instantly that Lily was going to have Harry wrapped around her little finger and he had been right. All she had to do was give Harry the puppy dog look and Harry caved, just like when Draco gave Harry the puppy dog look. Scorpius knew how to get what he wanted, not that he really had to do anything since Draco and Harry practically gave them everything they wanted. Draco had been worried that their children would turn out spoiled little brats, like he had been at an early age, but they hadn't. They had grown respectful and thought of others before themselves. They knew when they couldn't get what they wanted with a puppy dog look and they took their punishments like mature children because when Harry and Draco punished them they explained what it was for so they learned not to do it again.

They had asked Hermione and Blaise to be her godparents, which they accepted. But even though they were the official godparents, just like Remus and Pansy were Scorpius' godparents, their other friends; Neville, Ron, and Theo, acted like their godparents too. They all were called Aunt or Uncle, including Sirius and Severus. Though they were at the age of being their grandparents, and acted like it, they were still called Uncle. Narcissa and Kingsley on the other hand were called Grandma and Grandpa.

Draco never thought his life would be so great, and have such a big family, but it has and has that family.

Harry carried Lily on his hip as he walked over to Draco and even at the age of 41 Harry still took Draco's breath away. Draco tipped his head back to look up at Harry when he stopped in front of him. "Hello," Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Hello love." He leaned forward, with Lily's arms around his neck, and kissed Draco.

"Eww," Lily said and hid her face in Harry's neck so she didn't have to see them. Harry chuckled at her and ran his fingers through her hair before sitting down beside Draco. She peeked out to check and the raised her head when there was no sign of them still kissing.

"How was the Ministry?" Draco asked.

Harry had finally found a shield for the Imperius and had gone to present it.

"How do you think? They were ecstatic about another shield against an Unforgivable."

"Dad! Where's my jacket?"

Harry looked at Draco and Draco rolled his eyes again. _'They really would be lost without me.' _

"In the closet!"

"I checked there!"

"On the far right!"

"…Found it!"

'_They are so alike. It never crossed their mind to Accio what they're looking for.' _Draco looked to Harry and saw Harry smiling and Lily giggling behind her hand. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry said.

"Daddy says you and Scorpius wouldn't find anything without him," Lily spoke up.

"Is that so?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Well, your daddy's right."

"Told you," Draco smirked and Lily giggled again.

Just then Scorpius came out into the living room. "Hey Papa," he said. "When'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. You all packed?"

Scorpius nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes."

"I don't know why you didn't pack yesterday."

Scorpius frowned at Draco and he looks so much like Harry then that Draco smiled. "Because."

He knew that was the only answer he was getting, such a Harry answer, that he just shrugged it off.

"You ready to ride the train?" Harry asked.

Even though they lived at Hogwarts they thought that Scorpius should experience the first ride to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, and to experience the ride across the late on the boats. So they were going to apparate to the platform and apparate back.

"Definitely," Scorpius said with a smile.

Lily pouted and hid her face in Harry's neck, which Harry automatically ran his fingers through her hair. Draco accio'd Scorpius' trunk from his room and shrunk it. "Let's go."

He grabbed Scorpius' hand and Harry kept Lily on his hip as they walked out of Hogwarts and past the ward so they could apparate. "Hold on you two."

* * *

They arrived at the platform and walked over to resize Scorpius' trunk and load it up.

Draco looked around and shook his head. Even after all these years Harry was still stared at and talked about in the newspaper. Whether it was because he's the Boy-Who-Lived to the Boy-Who-Conquered or because of his inventions Harry was still in the spotlight and that was one of the reasons Scorpius wasn't too trusting when it came to making friends. He had a bit of an experience when he was younger. The Ministry had made a school for children to go to before Hogwarts that taught them the primary subjects including Muggle studies and a selection of languages. When Scorpius' classmates found out who one of his father's were everyone tried to become friends with him. He had already been friends with some of the students because he'd known them since birth – Blaise and Ron's son, there daughter was older so not in his class, Dean and Hermione's daughter, and Neville and Pansy's twins – but he had tried to be friends with other kids. And he had succeeded, at least he thought he did until the kids started asking questions about Harry and if they could meet him and if Harry could invite them and their parents to the Ministry balls.

Scorpius had been angry and saddened by it but he was like Harry. He cut off his friendship with them, picked himself up, stayed friends with his real friends, and kept himself guarded around others. Harry had been furious about the happenings because he hadn't wanted his son to have to go through the same thing Harry had to when he started Hogwarts. But there had been nothing he could do except for be there for Scorpius.

Now Scorpius knew how to tell if someone really wanted to be his friend or if to only be friends with him because of Harry. And he protected Lily from the same thing happening to her when she had started primary school.

Scorpius started waving enthusiastically and Draco looked up to see Blaise and Ron had just arrived with their two children Hugo and Alicia. Alicia was entering her last year while Hugo was just starting Hogwarts along with Scorpius. Hugo and Alicia were mixed, with Blaise's dark skin and Ron's pale skin. Both had Ron's hair type but Blaise's color; their hair flowing but dark brown, almost black. But while Hugo had Blaise's eyes; chocolate brown, Alicia got Ron's eyes, blue. She was a striking young woman.

Right after them Hermione and Dean showed up with Rose and Jason. Rose was just starting while Jason was entering his sixth year. They were mixed, like Hugo and Alicia, and it was easy to see who took after who. Rose had Hermione's bushy hair, but it was more tame than Hermione's had been at that age, and Jason looked like a spitting image of Dean.

Draco and Harry waved to Theo and Daphne. Their only child had graduated years ago but still showed up to wave all the kids off much to the pleasure of the kids. Sirius, Remus, and Severus also came to wave everyone off, but this year was a must since it was Scorpius' first year and Remus was his godfather.

Neville and Pansy came a few minutes later, joining the group that was already big with all the kids and adults. The twins, Anthony and Alexandra, were joining Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo in their first year. Keera had already graduated the year before, along with Frank, the eldest, who had graduated four years ago. But they had come to wave off their younger siblings.

The whistle blew to signal five minutes and the hugs, goodbyes, and last minute talks started. Lily was hugging all the kids, like she wasn't going to see them again, which had all of them laughing.

"Lily," Scorpius chuckled, "I'm going to see you again at the Welcoming Feast."

"But I'll be at the teacher's table as usual while you'll be at your own table."

"You'll be okay," Scorpius said. "You'll be with Dad and Papa."

She scowled and Draco had to admit that at six years old, that was a pretty good scowl. She took after him so it must have come naturally.

"Hey!" Harry said, scooping her up and tickling her. "What's wrong with staying with us?"

Lily's laughter was loud and contagious.

Draco looked at Scorpius who was laughing at his sister and he suddenly felt like Lily. He was proud of his son starting Hogwarts but he was sad. Both Scorpius and Lily always ate with them at the teacher's table but this year Scorpius wouldn't be eating with them. It felt like only yesterday that Draco was cradling Scorpius in his arms as they ate at the teacher's table.

* * *

Scorpius felt eyes on him and turned his head to see his dad staring at him with teary eyes. Scorpius loved his papa, after all he took after him, but he felt closer to his dad some times. He walked to his dad and hugged him around the waist, suddenly understanding why Lily had been sad. Even though they were still going to be in Hogwarts together it was going to be different. Scorpius wasn't going to be eating and living with his parents like the last eleven years. He was going to be sorted into a house and live in the dorm, he'll be with his friends more, and he'll eat at his house's table. He'll have to actually make time for his parents and thinking that way was very odd.

"I'm proud of you Scorpius and we'll be proud of you, no matter what house you end up in."

Scorpius nodded and released his dad.

"My turn," his papa said and after Lily was passed to their dad, his papa pulled him into a tight hug. Scorpius closed his eyes and held tight to his papa. His papa has always been there, even during those times Scorpius didn't want to talk to him. Scorpius will always love his papa for being there for him during his primary years when he had thought he made friends but they had only wanted to be friends with him because of his papa. Papa knew how he had felt because of who he was so he had been there with advice and there to pick him up when he was hurt. "No matter what house you get in we're proud."

"I know papa," he said.

"Good. See you in a while," he said as he pulled back and ruffled his hair. Scorpius slapped his away and tried to fix his hair, not that it really helped because he had his papa's hair.

"Come on Scorpius!" Rose yelled.

* * *

Lily held onto her papa's hand as they walked to the Great Hall. She's always loved the Great Hall. It was pretty. You could see the sky! They all walked up the teacher's table and she crawled up onto the chair. She was a big girl. She didn't need help anymore getting into the chair. Though, sometimes she needed her papa or daddy to make her seat higher because her knees would hurt after sitting on them for a while.

"Hello Lily."

She looked up past papa to see Professor McGonagall looking at her with a smile. She liked Professor McGonagall though she did have trouble saying her name when she was younger so she had to call her Ms. M.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Are you excited to see what house your brother will be in?"

"Yeah," she bounced. She felt her daddy's hand on her back and she looked back to look at him.

"Just making sure you don't fall baby."

"Okay." She turned back to talk to Professor McGonagall. "I think he'll be in Slytherin like daddy and papa."

"Your papa hadn't always been in Slytherin," she said.

Lily stared wide eyed at Professor McGonagall. "Really?"

"Really."

She looked to papa. "Papa?"

"I used to be in Gryffindor until my sixth year where I went to Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yep. Professor McGonagall was my head of house." He leaned down and whispered, "She was scary."

Lily giggled behind her hand and glanced at Professor McGonagall who was smirking. She couldn't imagine Professor McGonagall being scary, she always gave Lily sweets when she came to talk to papa and daddy, but she guess if her students had been bad then she could be scary. Like when papa got mad. Papa's been upset sometimes when she or Scorpius did something back, but never mad or angry. He only became mad or angry when someone meant her, Scorpius, or daddy harm and when that happened…look out.

The doors opened a few minutes later and Lily watched as the older students went to their house's tables. She waved to Jason and Alicia when she saw them and they waved back. She liked Alicia and Jason. They were nice and fun.

Another few minutes later, the door opened and the first years came led by Professor Sprout. Lily saw her brother and friends right away. She also saw how all the other kids were staring up at the sky. Lily looked too and smiled. She liked seeing the sky.

Professor Sprout brought out the stool and hat and started calling names. Lily didn't really like the hat but papa said he was nice so she didn't really think about him. Lily waved to Scorpius' friends when they came up for their turn and then waved enthusiastically to Scorpius when it was his turn. She smiled when he waved back.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily clapped along with everyone else and saw her papa smirk at Professor McGonagall. She just shrugged it off and watched as Scorpius joined his friends at the table since all of them ended up in Slytherin so far. She hoped she ended up in Slytherin when it was her turn to start school.

* * *

Dinner started and Lily picked at her dinner. "Lily sweetie," daddy said.

She looked up at him. "Hmm."

"What's the matter?"

She shrugged and went back to picking at her food. She missed Scorpius already.

"Lily?"

She looked up and saw Scorpius standing in front of her. "What?"

"You want to eat with me?"

Lily perked up at that. "Really?" Scorpius nodded and she turned to papa. "Can I papa? Can I?" She knew she should probably ask daddy since he was head of the Slytherin house, but she had turned to papa first so she wasn't going to switch now.

"I don't know," he slowly said. She slumped her shoulders and got teary eyes. She really wanted to go sit with Scorpius and his friends. She wanted to sit with her brother. "Alright, alright. Just stop looking so sad."

She smiled and stood on her chair to kiss papa. "Thank you papa!" She hopped down off her chair and after giving daddy a kiss too, walked around the table and took Scorpius' hand. They walked down to the Slytherin table and after sitting down, her plate from the teacher's table appeared in front of her. She looked back at her parent's to see them smiling.

* * *

Harry tucked Lily into bed after dinner and after she bathed and Harry read her a bedtime story. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room, leaving the door cracked a bit if she ever needed to come to them because of a nightmare.

Harry found Draco in the living room, sitting on the couch reading a book. He walked over to his love and lied down with his head in Draco's lap. Harry loved laying his head in Draco's lap, feeling Draco run his fingers through his hair. It was soothing and he just loved it. Especially during the times Draco was pregnant since his head had been right there by his belly and he could talk to the babies.

"That girl has you wrapped around her finger," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"She does not," Harry denied even though it was the truth.

"Uh-huh. So why did you let her go sit with the Slytherins at dinner?"

"Because…" _'Because she had looked so sad and upset that I didn't want to be the reason to she stayed sad.' _"Because I thought she deserved it."

"Uh-huh." He looked up to see Draco smiling, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Because I didn't want to see her sad anymore."

Draco looked down at him and smiled. At the age of 41 Draco was so damn gorgeous that Harry sometimes had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He's sometimes pull Draco into an alcove between their classes just to have a taste of him to keep him held over until they could be alone later that night. And when he smiled like that, well it was dangerous. Sometimes Harry forgot how to breathe.

"What are you staring at?"

"You," Harry said and reached up to brush the back of his fingers across Draco's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Draco smiled and leaned down to press his lips to his. Harry just kept his lips pressed against Draco's, enjoying the contact. It was sweet and gentle, just contact they needed. "I love you," Harry whispered against Draco's lips when he pulled back.

"I love you too."

Harry silently summoned what he picked up earlier that day and held it up in front of his face. Draco pulled back to look at it, smiled, and plucked the Lily of the Valley out from between his fingers. He smelled it and smiled. Harry stared at that smile. It was so sweet and beautiful. "Harry?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Of course I do. I knew the meaning of all the past flowers I've given you haven't I?"

"Yes," he nodded still smiling.

"Well, I knew this meaning and it's true. You've made my life complete. You've brought me love, made me feel beautiful even with my past, stuck with me when I was gone all those years apprenticing. You said I love you, you said yes, you married me, you stuck with me even when I fainted at the news of Scorpius." Draco chuckled and Harry smiled. Yeah, he remembered that moment vividly. It was hard not to when Draco constantly reminded him. "You gave me Scorpius, stayed with me even when there were people who disapproved and even threatened you, and you gave me Lily. You've completed my life."

"You can be mushy sometimes," Draco said smiling and shaking his head. "But I love that because you're only mushy with me." He leaned down.

"I'm only mushy because you love me being mushy." Harry said against Draco's lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes sir."

Their lips met and Harry immediately wanted entrance to Draco's delicious mouth.

* * *

Lily giggled behind her hand and slowly closed the door so she didn't have to see papa and daddy kiss. Her parents were mushy all the time. Papa was always giving daddy flowers and poems that made daddy cry or laugh and each time they kissed. Something she could go without seeing.

But she was happy. She knew about how they used to be enemies, she's heard the story many times because she loved hearing it. It was funny and sweet, especially if daddy and papa were telling it together and they argued about how something went or didn't go. Scorpius also liked hearing the story.

Papa and daddy say that things always change and that sometimes it's for the best. Like them; going from enemies to being together. Lily was glad things changed, even if they were all mushy together after all these years. She just wished they didn't kiss so much.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Alright this is it. No more. Hope you all liked the story.**


End file.
